REQUIEM - 3 Akt: Schatten der Vergangenheit
by CyberneticNemesis
Summary: Fortsetzung von "REQUIEM - 2.Akt: Blut & Schlangen" / Sirius Black ist aus Askaban ausgebrochen. Während das Ministerium alles daran setzt Black aufzuspüren, wirbt Dumbledore Remus Lupin als Lehrer an. Für Severus Snape beginnt damit ein Kampf gegen seine eigenen Dämonen und die Frage danach wie schwer Schuld wiegen kann.
1. Prolog

_Graftschaft Yorkshire, 1970_

John Lupin war ein hochgewachsener Mann kurzem, braunen Haar und war gerade dabei seinen Laden zu schließen. Ein kleiner Gemischtwarenladen für magische Gegenstände. Hier auf dem Land gab es nicht viele Läden für Magier und die Winkelgasse in London konnten sich weit weniger Menschen leisten als es die Werbung ahnen ließ.

Aus der Dunkelheit nährten sich ihm zwei Gestalten. Sie waren groß und trugen Anzug und Krawatte über die sie ihre dicken Ledermäntel trugen. Sie waren kahl rasiert und ihre Gesichter von den Narben zahlreicher Kämpfe übersät.

 _Nicht die schon wieder!_ , dachte John. Er baute sich vor seiner Ladentür auf umfasste den Zauberstab in der Tasche seinen Tweet-Jacketts.

„Hallo John.", sagte der eine mit einem süffisanten Grisen.

„Ich habe nichts zu sagen.", entgegnete John Lupin.

„Das ist aber schade.", sagte der Mann und zückte ein Messer. „Mr Grayback mag es nicht, wenn er nicht bekommt, was er will."

„Wollt ihr mich abstechen?", sagte John herausfordernd. „Ich werde niemals mit Grayback und seiner Bande zusammenarbeiten."

Der Mann mit dem Messer hielt ihm die Waffe ins Gesicht und fuhr mit der Klinge über seine Wange.

„Du willst doch nicht, dass noch jemanden etwas zustößt, oder? Vielleicht deiner Frau oder deinem Sohn?"

„Lasst sie da raus.", antwortete John ungerührt.

Er hatte keine Angst vor Grayback und seinen Schlägern, die seit Monaten die Gegend terrorisierten, aber sollten sie seiner Familie etwas antun, dann ...

John konnte den Gedanken nicht vollenden. Der Mann steckte ihm die Klinge in sein rechtes Nasenloch und zog sie durch. Er schlitze ihm den Nasenflügel auf. John schrie auf vor Schmerz und hielt sich die blutende Nase.

„Das ist unsere, letzte Warnung, Lupin. Entweder du zahlst wie alle anderen auch, oder niemand kann für deine Sicherheit garantieren."

Die beiden Männer gingen davon. John Lupin sah den beiden nach bis sie in der Dunkelheit verschwanden. Anschließend machte er sich auf den Heimweg.

Es war nicht die erste Drohung, die er erhalten hatte, weil er sich weigerte mit Grayback zusammenzuarbeiten geschweige denn ihm ein Schutzgeld zu zahlen. Schutzgeld! Wo waren sie denn hier? In New York? Bei der Mafia? Ganz bestimmt nicht!

Als John bei seinem Haus ankam ging er in die Küche. Seine Frau saß dort und blickte ihn erschrocken an.

„Grayback.", antwortete er ihrer wortlosen Frage.

„Vielleicht sollten wir doch ...", begann sie, doch er schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Ich werde mich ganz bestimmt nicht diesem Verbrecher beugen! Wenn die Auroren nicht bald etwas gegen dieses Pack unternehmen, dann kann mich das Ministerium mal kennen lernen!", schimpfte John.

„Und was ist, wenn sie hier auftauchen?", sagte seine Frau.

Sie bat ihn immer wieder, dass er sich kooperativ zeigte, aber er würde sich Grayback nicht beugen. Er würde sich nicht von diesem Mistkerl erpressen lassen. Wo sollte das außerdem hinführen? Wenn er sich einmal erpressen ließ, dann würde er das immer wieder tun. John wusste noch aus seiner Zeit in London wie solche Nummern liefen.

Er ging ins Bad und wusch sich das trockene Blut aus dem Gesicht. John sah nach draußen. Er sah wie Schatten um die Hecken huschten. Verdammt!

John rannte in die Küche und zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Jackett.

„Helen, hol Remus! Sie sind hier!"

Seine Frau stürzte aus der Küche, hinauf ins obere Stockwerk. Es dauerte keine Sekunde, da flog die Haustür aus den Angeln. Zwei Männer in Ledermänteln kamen herein. John feuerte mit dem Zauberstab auf sie, traf aber nur die Wand hinter ihnen. Einer der beiden warf sich geradezu wie ein Tier auf ihn. Er schlug ihm mehrmals mit der Faust ins Gesicht, verdrehte ihn den Arm und nahm ihm den Zauberstab ab. Ohne viel federlesen zerbrach er ihn mit einer Hand.

„So, jetzt bist du nicht mehr so mutig.", sagte der Mann und zwang ihn auf die Knie.

Zwei weitere Männer kamen ins Haus, gefolgt von einem besonders großen Kerl. Er war breitschuldrig, trug wie die anderen einen Ledermantel, allerdings war dieser wesentlich abgetragener. Sein von Narben entstelltes Gesicht lächelte. Auf seinem Kopf trug er einen schwarzen Herrenhut.

Zwei Männer kamen aus dem oberen Stockwerk. Sie hielten seine Frau und seinen Sohn als Geiseln vor sich.

„Keine Metzchen.", sagte einer von ihnen.

„Schade, Lupin, ich hätte Sie für klüger gehalten.", sagte der Hühne und zündete sich gelassen eine Zigarette an.

„Tut ihnen nichts. Sie haben nichts damit zutun!", rief John.

„Du hast sie da mit reingezogen.", sagte der Hühne. „Du wolltest es ja auf die harte Tour."

Der Mann packte seine Frau am Kinn und roch an ihrem Hals, fast so wie ein Tier, dass nach Beute schnupperte.

„Dad!", rief sein Sohn. Er war gerade so zehn Jahre alt und verstand nicht, was hier vorsich ging.

„Lass sie in Frieden!", rief John und wollte sich aus dem Griff seines Peinigers befreien.

Der Hühne ließ von Helen ab und wandte sich John zu.

„Man hält mich nicht zum Narren! Ich habe dir Chancen gegeben, Lupin, aber du wolltest sie nicht."

„Grayback, ich schwöre dir ...", begann John voller Wut.

„Was? Willst du mich eigenhändig töten?" Der Hühne lachte nur höhnisch. „Ich habe da eine viel bessere Idee. Sieh zu wie ich dir das nehme, was dir am Wichtigsten ist."

„Nein!", rief John. „Nein, lasst sie!"

Der Hühne namens Grayback beugte sich zu dem Jungen herunter.

„Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber dein Vater hat es so gewollt.", sagte Grayback, entblößte seine spitzen, raubtierähnlichen Zähne und versenkte sie in der Schulter des jungen Remus Lupin. Dieser Schrie wie am Spies.

„NEIN!", schrie John völlig außer sich. Seine Frau heulte ebenso auf.

Grayback baute sich auf und der Mann, der seinen Sohn festgehalten hatte ließ ihn gehen. Remus sank zu Boden und seine Glieder zuckten, während Blut über den Flur floss.

John riss sich endlich los und stürzte zu seinem Sohn. Er presste ihm die Hand auf die blutende Schulter. Auf einmal spürte er wie Grayback ihm in die Seite trat. Der lachte auf eine fürchterliche Art und Weise. Während er nach Luft schnappte hörte John seine Frau schreien und Schleifgeräusche.

„Halt still, dann tut es auch nicht weh."

John zwang sich nicht hinzuhören. Er wusste, was sie mit ihr tun würden und wollte nicht hinsehen. John nahm Remus in die Arme, drückte mit der Hand auf die Wunde. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen.

Es dauerte lange ehe Grayback sich wieder blicken ließ. Zu lange. Wortlos verließen er und seine Schläger das Haus. Sie hatten was sie wollten.

Die Nacht in der Fenrir Grayback und seiner Männer das Haus der Lupins überfielen brannte sich in das Gedächtnis der Familie. Ganz besonders in das von Remus Lupin. Es war ihm erst später klar geworden, dass ihr Peiniger ein Werwolf war. Genau genommen erst in der Nacht als er sich das erste Mal verwandelte. Sein Vater hatte es gewusst, ebenso seine Mutter, die seit dem Vorfall nicht mehr sprach.

Remus Lupin lag wortlos auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Sein ganzer Körper war bandagiert. Selbst sein Kopf. Unter den Binden sahen einige, braune Haarbüschel hervor. Er selbst konnte sich kaum an die Zeit während er verwandelt war erinnern, außer dass die Transformation selbst wahnsinnig weh getan hatte und er am ganzen Körper blutete.

Remus lag in eine Wolldecke eingerollt auf der Seite. Er tat so als ob er schlief, aber eigentlich wollte er bloß in Ruhe gelassen werden.

Er hörte wie sich die Tür zum Wohnzimmer öffnete.

„Remus?", hörte er seinen Vater. „Hier ist jemand, der mit dir sprechen möchte."

Remus öffnete die Augen und sah auf. Ein alter Mann in Anzug und Krawatte stand neben seinem Vater. Er trug einen altmodischen Hut und ging an einem Stock. Zudem hatte er einen langen, weißen Bart wie Merlin höchstpersönlich.

„Wer sind Sie?", brummte Remus. Er hatte keine Lust auf Ärzte.

„Ich bin Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Du kennst doch Hogwarts?"

„Hmm.", brummte Remus. „Daraus wird jetzt sowieso nichts."

„Das würde ich so nicht sagen.", sagte Dumbledore und zog sich einen der Stühle am Esstisch heran. „Ich und dein Vater haben uns unterhalten. Wir müssten einiges organisieren, aber ich glaube, du könntest sicher nach Hogwarts, wenn du das möchtest."

Remus setzte sich unter Schmerzen auf.

„Sehen Sie mich an. Wer will sowas an einer Schule haben?", sagte er. „Ich bin ein Monster."

„Nein.", antwortete Dumbledore sanft. „Nein, du bist ein Junge, dem Schlimmes widerfahren ist. Deine Krankheit ..."

„Es ist keine Krankheit!", entgegnete Remus unwirsch. „Ich bin ein Werwolf. Ich bin ein Monster. Und ich wurde dazu gemacht."

Dumbledore atmete tief.

„Ja, ich weiß. Dein Vater hat mir die Geschichte über den Überfall erzählt."

„Hat er Ihnen auch erzählt, dass sie meine Mutter vergewaltigt haben und sie seitdem nicht mehr spricht?" Remus war wütend. So wütend wie ein Zehnjähriger nur sein konnte.

„Was deiner Familie widerfahren ist, ist grausam. Niemand kann das je wieder gut machen. Das Leben hat aber mehr zu bieten als das. Es ist nicht nur Trauer und Schmerz, auch wenn es einem manchmal so vorkommen mag. Wir kriegen das hin, Remus."

„Ich wäre lieber tot.", antwortete Remus.

„Nein, mein Junge, glaub mir, das wärst du nicht.", sagte Dumbledore.

Remus sah an dem alten Magier vorbei zu seinem Vater, der noch immer an der Tür stand. Er sah unsicher zu ihm herüber.

„Weißt du, es geht nicht nur darum, dass du zur Schule gehst, sondern auch darum sich normal zu fühlen. Ich bin mir sicher Hogwarts kann dir das bieten."

Sich normal fühlen? Wie nur sollte sein Leben jemals wieder normal werden?

„Ich kann dir helfen.", sagte Dumbledore

„Warum sollten Sie das tun?"

„Weil man mit elf Jahren sein Leben nicht einfach wegwirft.", antwortete Dumbledore. „Du hast noch ein ganzes Leben vor dir."

„Er ist schuld.", sagte Remus und sah zu seinem Vater. „Es wäre nie passiert, wenn er nicht so stur gewesen wäre!"

Er brach in Tränen aus und rollte sich wieder auf der Seite ein. Sie sollten ihn alle in Frieden lassen. Remus wollte nichts hören, wollte niemanden sehen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sein Vater und der Magier ausheckten, aber er war sich sicher, dass es nichts Gutes war.

Er weinte noch lange still vor sich hin. Die Bilder jener Nacht waren lebendig. Sobald er einschlief sah er alles wieder vor sich und die erzählten ihm sie wollten, dass sein Leben normal war. Nichts würde je wieder normal sein! Absolut nichts!


	2. Remus Lupin

Das Speakers Corner war ein berühmtes, mit viktorianischen Eisenzäunen gesicherter Teil des londoner Hyde-Parks. Es war der bekannte Teil der englischen Diskussionskultur, dass sie zwar in einer konstitutionellen Mornachie lebten, aber der Brite die Freiheit genoss sich mitten in London auf eine Holzkiste zu stellen und alles zu erzählen, was ihm gerade auf dem Herzen lag.

Heute war jedoch wenig los. Es nieselte leicht und niemand verspürte den Drang sich Luft zu machen über die Regierung, die Queen und die schon wieder gestiegenen Fahrpreise der U-Bahn.

Severus Snape stand mitten in diesem Heiligtum britischer Diskursfindung und wartete im Nieselregen. Er hatte eine Wollmütze auf dem Kopf und zog den Kragen seines Mantels dichter an sich, während er unter einem Baum stand. Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Wie immer kam Dumbledore zu spät. Für den Schulleiter war Zeit schon immer relativ gewesen. Vielleicht lag es auch an seinem Alter. Nach 150 Jahren kam es auf eine Stunde mehr oder weniger auch nicht mehr drauf an.

Severus hatte heute Morgen durch Fawkes eine Aufforderung erhalten ihn zu treffen. Er hatte keine Ahnung worum es ging. Albus legte nicht besonders viel Wert darauf ihn in seine Pläne einzuweihen. Severus hatte nur zur Stelle zu sein, wen er ihn verlangte. Fast so als sei er wieder bei den Todessern.

Schließlich vernahm er ein leises _pflop_ neben sich. Severus drehte sich um und erblickte Dumbledore. Der Schulleiter trug einen langen, schwarzen Mantel, Anzug und Krawatte. Auf seinem Kopf saß sein alter Herrenhut. Wäre sein langer, weißer Bart nicht gewesen hätte er perfekt in die londoner Geschäftigkeit gepasst.

„Was ist so wichtig?", fragte Severus mürrisch, ohne ihn zu begrüßen. Er hatte ihn schließlich über eine Stunde im Regen warten lassen.

„Wir beide machen einen Ausflug.", antwortete Albus im Plauderton.

„Ach, wie schön.", knurrte Severus.

Dumbledore hielt ihm die Hand hin.

„Jetzt machen Sie schon.", sagte Albus.

Severus griff zögerlich nach der Hand des Schulleiters. Hoffentlich hielt sie keiner für ein Päärchen.

Sie apparierten und einen Augenblick später tauchten sie vor dem Tor einer Villa wieder auf. Severus ließ Albus' Hand los.

Am Tor pragte ein goldenes Schild auf dem in schwarzen Lettern stand:

 _Damocles Belby Sanatorium_

 _Mitglied der St. Mungos Gesellschaft_

„Moment mal, das ist 'ne Psychiatrie.", sagte Severus.

„Scharfsinnig wie immer.", kommentierte Albus kühl.

Dumbledore öffnete das Tor und sie gingen hindurch.

Die Villa war ein alter Jugendstilbau mit einer ausgedehnten Grünanlage, die von hohen Mauern umgeben war. Severus machte es stutzig, dass das obere Ende der Mauer mit Stacheldraht gesichert war. Auf ihn wirkte das mehr wie ein Gefängnis, denn ein Krankenhaus.

„Was tun wir hier?", fragte Severus.

„Wir besuchen einen alten Freund."

Severus steckte die Hände in seine Manteltaschen und trabte Dumbledore zum Eingang hinterher. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es keiner seiner Freunde sein konnte. Davon gab nicht besonders viele und keiner von ihnen war in einer Psychiatrie für Magier.

Sie durchschritten das große Eichenportal und betraten die Villa. Der Eingangsbereich war mit schwarz-weiß karierten Marmor ausgelegt. An der Rezeption saß ein Pfleger in einem weißen Kittel. Er war in einen Artikel des Tagespropheten vertief.

Dumbledore räusperte sich. Der Pfleger sah auf.

„Guten Tag, wir sind hier, um jemanden abzuholen."

„Name?", fragte der Mann gelangweilt.

„Remus Lupin.", antwortete Albus.

Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Er hatte sich doch bestimmt verhört?!

Der Pfleger kramte nach einem großen Buch und blätterte darin herum.

„Ah ja, liegt im L-Trakt. Durch das Gitter und dann rechts. Gar nicht zu verfehlen."

Albus nickte und sie gingen durch die Gittertür am anderen Ende des Raums. Der Flur führte sie durch weiße, sterile Gänge. Die äußeren Fenster waren vergittert und es gab Sicherheitspersonal mit Schlagstöcken, die weiße Lederrüstungen trugen. Severus bekam ein ungutes Gefühl.

Schließlich landeten sie vor einer Tür mit dem rot umrandeten Buchstaben L. An der Eingangstür war ein Schild angebracht.

 _Lykanthrophiestation_

 _Anweisungen des Sicherheitspersonals ist immer Folge zu leisten!_

Die Station dahinter war ebenso steril wie der Rest des Krankenhauses. An der Rezeption saß eine Schwester hinter einer hölzernen Theke. Dahinter lag der Flur mit Bänken und Stühlen für die Patienten. Es gab einen Tisch mit einer Blumenvase in der ein einsames Blümschen verwelkte.

Im vorbeigehen spähte Severus in eines der Zimmer. Innen befanden sich keine normalen Betten, sondern Liegen mit Lederriemen, um die Patienten zu fixieren. Erleichterte man so einem Werwolf sein verfluchtes Dasein? Indem man ihn einsperrte und ankettete? Severus hatte da so seine Zweifel.

„Entschuldigen Sie.", sagte Albus an die Schwester hinter der Theke gewandt. „Wir möchte gerne jemanden abholen. Er heißt Remus Lupin."

„Wir haben Sie erwartet.", antwortete die Schwester. „Ich zeige Ihnen sein Zimmer."

Sie folgten der Schwester zu einem Zimmer an dessen Tür ein Klemmbrett angebracht war.

 _R.J. Lupin_

 _Lykanthroph Stufe 3_

 _Behandelnder Arzt Dr. Charlsteen_

Severus atmete tief durch, bevor er mit Dumbledore das Zimmer betrat. Er hatte Lupin fast 15 Jahre lang nicht gesehen. Seit ihrer Schulzeit war viel passiert, dennoch war er nervös. Er wusste nicht, was passieren würde, wenn sie sich wieder begegneten.

Lupin stand vor dem vergitterten Fenster seines Zimmers und blickte nach draußen. Er trug ein weißes Hemd und Hosenträger, die seine ausgewaschene, Jeans festhielten. An seinen Füßen trug er ein paar abgetragene Chucks.

Auf der Liege stand sein Koffer bereit, ebenso wie ein verschlissenes, braunes Tweet-Jackett.

Als sie eintraten wandte er sich um. Sein braunes Haar hatte einige, graue Strähnen, obwohl er kaum älter war als Severus. Zudem trug er Koteletten und einen Kinnbart. Sein Gesicht war von zahlreichen, alten und neuen Narben gezeichnet. Severus stutzte als er bemerkte, dass Lupin eine Fliege trug. Eine Fliege? Ernsthaft?

Severus erinnerte er mehr an seinen alten Uni-Professor denn an den Jungen, den er aus Hogwarts kannte und der immer mit James Potter und Sirius Black herumgehangen hatte.

„Remus.", begrüßte Dumbledore Lupin schlicht.

Der wandte sich um und blickte müde von dem Schulleiter zu Severus. Er zeigte keine sichtbare Reaktion auf ihn, sondern gab Dumbledore die Hand.

„Ist alles bereit?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Ja." Lupin nickte. Sein Blick blieb einmal mehr an Severus hängen. „Weiß er es schon?"

Severus stuzte und fragte sich einmal mehr was hier eigentlich vor sich ging.

„Was weiß ich schon?", fragte er.

Albus holte eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten aus seiner Manteltasche und drückte sie Severus in die Hand. Auf der Titelseite pragte das Fahndungsfoto eines alten Bekannten: Sirius Black.

 _Haben Sie diesen Zauberer gesehen?_ , fragte die Schlagzeile erstaunlich sachlich.

„Moment, was ist hier los?", fragte Severus. „Albus, ich verstehe nicht, was ..."

„Sirius Black ist aus Askaban entkommen.", kam Lupin dem Schulleiter zuvor. „Ließt du keine Zeitung?"

„Hatte in den letzten Wochen viel um die Ohren.", antwortete Severus.

In der Tat. Nach dem Ende des Schuljahrs hatte er viel worum er sich kümmern musste. Den ganzen Ärger mit der Kammer des Schreckens hatte er Albus überlassen, aber entgegen aller hartnäckigen Gerüchte besaß Severus Snape auch noch ein Privatleben und einen heiklen Versicherungsfall seitdem einige Vampire beschlossen sein Haus in Bristol in die Luft zu sprengen. Um die Welt der Magier hatte er sich kaum gekümmert. Seiner Meinung nach hatte sein Leben genug Baustellen.

„Das Ministerium ist in höchster Alarmbereitschaft. Remus hat sich bereit erklärt uns zu helfen.", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Uns?", fragte Severus. Das hatte Albus mal wieder nicht in einem Brief schreiben können!

„Ich stelle Remus als Lehrer ein."

Severus zog die Augenbraunen nach oben.

„Ich halte das nicht für Ihre genialste Idee.", kommentierte er.

„Severus ...", wollte Dumbledore schon anfangen ihn zu belehren, doch er fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Er ist ein Werwolf. Warum ist er wohl hier? Wohl kaum, weil er sich so gut im Griff hat."

„Sie habe ich doch auch eingestellt.", bemerkte Albus lapidar.

„Ja, das haben Sie und das obwohl ich nach meiner eigenen Einschätzung absolut ungeeignet bin. Das ist aber nicht der Punkt. Ich verwandle mich bei Vollmond nicht in einen großen, bösen Wolf, der Leute zerfleischt!", entgegnete Severus.

„Wenn es wegen dem Vorfall ist ...", unterbrach Lupin.

Severus schnaufte geräuschvoll. Das war ja nun schon ewig her. Und darum ging es ihm auch gar nicht.

„Es geht hier nicht um uralte Geschichten aus unserer dumme-Jungen-Phase. Es geht darum, dass er eine Gefahr für sich selbst und andere ist.", sagte Severus.

„Und du kannst das einschätzen?", fragte Lupin.

„Zumindest weiß ich, dass es nicht gut ausgehen wird, wenn ein Werwolf Kinder unterrichtet."

„Ach, und bei einem verurteilten Todesser ist das wohl besser?" Lupin reagierte gefasst, doch Severus spürte wie der alte Groll in ihnen beiden wieder hochkam. Uralte Geschichten, tatsächlich.

„Ich hab meine Strafe abgesessen und neige wenigstens nicht dazu einmal im Monat dem Wahnsinn zu verfallen."

Dumbledore stellte sich zwischen sie, bevor ihr Wortgefecht die Chance hatte zu eskalieren.

„Hört auf, alle beide! Es geht hier nicht um eure Streitigkeiten! Wenn Black wieder draußen ist, dann brauche ich Sie beide und zwar bei Verstand und nicht als streitendes Ehepaar!"

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

„Remus, kommen Sie mit. Es wird Zeit, dass Sie hier raus kommen."

Remus Lupin taxierte Severus abschätzend und nahm seinen Koffer und sein Jackett vom Bett. Sie gingen wieder nach vorn. Dumbledore zeichnete die Krankenhausdokumente ab. Offenbar hatte er selbst dafür gesorgt, dass Lupin entlassen wurde. Severus trottete den beiden mit etwas Abstand hinterher.

Er war nicht direkt wütend, aber es wurmte Severus, dass Albus ihn mal wieder nicht in seine großen Pläne eingeweiht hatte. Wie sollte er eigentlich ein Auge auf Potter haben, wenn Dumbledore immer quer schoss? Ein Werwolf in Hogwarts und Sirius Black auf freien Fuß machten ihm die Arbeit nicht gerade leichter.

„Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte Severus als sie wieder an der frischen Luft waren.

„Das Ministerium hat die Großfahndung ausgerufen und es gibt die Einschätzung, dass Sirius Black sich auf die Suche nach Harry Potter machen wird. Des weiteren wurden Dementoren in alle größeren Einrichtungen entsandt."

Severus blieb stehen.

„Heißt das etwa ...?", fragte er.

„Ja, Severus, genau das heißt es. Die Dementoren kommen nach Hogwarts.", antwortete Dumbledore. „Ich beordere Sie mit sofortiger Wirkung zurück nach Hogwarts. Remus habe ich für eine andere Aufgabe vorgesehen. Sie müssen jedoch beide ein Auge auf den Jungen haben. Ich habe bereits Arthur und andere Leute vom alten Orden kontaktiert. Wir müssen dafür Sorge tragen, dass Sirius Black, sollte es zum Äußersten kommen, nicht in seine Reichweite kommt."

„Glauben Sie diese Geschichte, die man sich über ihn erzählt?", fragte Severus. „Dass er Pettigrew getötet hat?"

„Wenn die Presse das sagt wird es wohl stimmen müssen.", bemerkte Lupin grimmig.

„Glauben Sie es denn?", fragte Albus.

„Ich glaube, dass etwas an der Sache faul ist. Niemand entkommt aus Askaban.", antwortete Severus.

„Scheinbar doch.", sagte Dumbledore.

Severus wusste nicht, was er von alldem halten sollte. Von dem schnellen Treffen, davon dass sie Lupin holten und davon, dass Black nach so langer Zeit aus einem Gefängnis entkommen konnte, dass man bekannter Maßen nur auf richterlichen Beschluss oder im Leichensack verließ. Severus hatte dort selbst eingesessen. Er wusste, was es hieß in Askaban zu sitzen. Das Sicherheitssystem war unüberwindbar und sollte es trotz aller Unwahrscheinlichkeiten jemand an Zäunen, Stacheldraht, Wachen, Hunden und Dementoren vorbei schaffen, dann war da immer noch die Strömung. Das Gefängnis lag auf einer Insel vor der Küste, die von einer mörderischen Strömung heimgesucht wurde. Man konnte nicht einfach ans Festland schwimmen. Die Felsen waren messerscharf. Die Strömung brutal. Selbst Schiffe hatten es dort schwer. Es war unmöglich das zu überleben.

„Jemand muss ihm geholfen haben.", sagte Severus.

„Spekulation.", antwortete Dumbledore.

„Ich war selbst in Askaban. Diese Insel verlässt niemand lebend. Wenn Sie also mehr wissen, dann sollten Sie damit herausrücken!"

„Ich weiß nicht mehr als Sie und die Zeitungen. Das ist ja gerade das Problem.", antwortete der Schulleiter.

Severus behielt seine Zweifel für sich. In den letzten zwei Jahren war zu viel passiert. Er fragte sich hin und wieder, ob er Albus noch vertrauen konnte. Der alte Magier pokerte gern und hoch und es interessierte ihn nur wenig, ob er dabei vielleicht die Leben anderer mit in den Abgrund riss.

Sie stoppten gemeinsam an der Straße.

„Severus, ich sehe Sie in Hogwarts.", sagte Dumbledore und apparierte zusammen mit Lupin.

Severus Snape blieb im Nieselregen zurück.


	3. Schokolade

John Franco war ein recht durchschnittlicher Fünfzehnjähriger. Er war weder besonders klug noch besonders schön. Wie viele Jungs in seinem Alter war er einfach nur da - hin und her geworfen zwischen Hormonen, Wachstumsschüben und allegemeinem jugendlichen Groll.

Er saß unter der Brücke. Über sich hörte er den Fernverkehr rauschen. An die Pfeiler waren Graffitis gesprüht. Er trug ein ausgewaschenes Sweatshirt und Jeans. Sein kurzes, rabenschwarzes Haar schaute unter seiner Baseballmütze heraus. Zusamen mit einigen anderen Jungs und Mädchen saß er hier. Sie hingen hier ab. So ganz ohne elterliche Kontrolle.

„He, John.", rief ihn ein Mädchen. Sie hatte buntes Haar und trug eine Jeansweste auf der mit Aufnähern zahlreiche Punkbands verewigt waren. Darunter trug sie ein rotes Shirt und löchrige Jeans. Dazu ausgelatschte Ranger-Stiefel.

Sie warf ihm eine Spraydose zu. Er fing sie. John nahm die Dose und schüttelte sie. Noch bevor er sich was ausdenken konnte rief jemand laut: „Scheiße, die Cops!"

John warf die Dose weg und rannte an der Seite des Mädchens davon. Die Jugendlichen zerstreuten sich. Die einen rannten quer über das Feld, andere hoch zur Autobahn und John mit seiner Gefährtin querfeldein bis zu einem Bach, der auf beiden Seiten von Betonwänden eingegrenzt wurde. Er und das Mädchen rutschten auf den Hintern die schrägen Betonwände hinunter, rannten mit nassen Füßen durch das Wasser bis sie zu einer Unterführung gelangten.

„Stehen bleiben!", hörten sie jemanden von oben rufen.

John drängte sich mit ihr in den Schatten der Unterführung. Sie sahen wie ein Polizist mit gelber Warnweste oben entlang rannte.

„He, du kleiner Punk! Bleib stehen!", hörten sie jemanden rufen. Fußgetrampel und das Geräusch als würde jemand zu Boden geworfen.

„Ahrgh!"

„Jetzt kommst du mit!"

John und das Mädchen standen regungslos unter der Unterführung. Er nahm ihre Hand und spürte seinen Atem. Sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt. Wenn die Cops sie fanden gäbe das ein ganz schönes Geschrei.

Ein Wagen kam zum Stehen.

„Hier, noch einer."

„Boah, ich hab gar nix gemacht.", hörten sie die Stimme eines der Jungs trotzig.

„Erzähl das dem Jugendrichter. Jetzt rein da."

Autotüren schlugen zu und sie hörten wie sich der Wagen wieder in Bewegung setzte. John atmete aus. Er sah das Mädchen neben sich an.

„Ich seh nach, ob die Luft rein ist.", sagte John leise und ging zu dem Betonpfeiler der Unterführung. Er kletterte auf den steilen Betonblock nach oben. Es war niemand zu sehen.

„Alles klar. Komm raus.", sagte er und das Mädchen kam unter der Unterführung hervor.

Beide kletterten sie nach oben und machten sich auf den Weg zurück. John nahm ihre Hand erneut. Sie sah ihn an und begann zu lächeln. In den letzten Monaten war etwas Besonderes zwischen ihnen gewesen. Unabhängig davon, ob sie wie jetzt vor irgendwelchen Bullen davon liefen oder das Jahr in der Schule verbrachten.

John dachte in diesen Momenten nicht groß nach. Er tat einfach, was ihm gerade einfiel. Mal mit mehr und mal mit weniger Erfolg.

Es war nicht so, dass die Ferien in einem tristen, londoner Vorort besonders spannend gewesen wären. Da war es auch egal, dass sie eigentlich Magier waren. Außerhalb der Schule durften sie eh nicht zaubern, also machten sie, was Teenager halt so machten. Irgendwo abhängen, Unsinn anstellen und hoffen, dass es ihre Eltern nicht mitkriegten.

Sie liefen die Straße entlang und gingen am Rand des Ortes zu einem alten Abbruchhaus, welches mit zahlreichen Grafitti besprüht worden war. Dort gingen zahlreiche Leute mit bunten Haaren und zerschlissenen Klamotten ein und aus. Das Haus war seit einigen Jahren von Punks und Obdachlosen besetzt. Ab und an tauchte die Polizei auf und wollte sie verjagen, doch sie blieben. Für die meisten Menschen, die hier wohnten war es auch das einzige Haus in das sie zurückkehren konnten. Einige Teile des Gebäudes waren bereits wieder in Stand gesetzt, andere glichen noch immer einer einzigen Bauruine.

„He, Mary, alles klar?", fragte einer der Punks, die am Eingang herumlungerten.

„Die Bullen sind wieder unterwegs. Passt auf.", sagte das Mädchen an Johns Seite.

„Ja, ja. Immer die selbe Leier.", antwortete der Punk und drehte sich eine Zigarette.

Drinnen war die Luft verraucht und von den beschmierten Wänden bröckelte Putz ab. Um Flur stand aller möglicher Kram von Kohlenanzünder, Holzscheiden, alten Stühlen und undefinierbaren Haufen aus Kleidung und Dreck.

Irgendwo hatte jemand den Bass seiner Gitarre voll aufgedreht und es schallten schlecht gestimmte Töne durch das Haus. An anderer Stelle saßen alternde Hippies in zerschlissenen Klamotten in ausgeleierten Sesseln und drehten sich Joints während sie wieder einmal der Frage nachgingen wer denn nun Recht hatte: Marx oder Bakunin?

Marys Zimmer lag im ersten Stock hinter einer grün gestrichenen, mit zahlreichen Aufklebern tapezierten Tür. Das Zimmer war spartanisch eingerichtet mit einem niedrigen Holztisch und wild zusammengewürfelten Stühlen, einem Schrank und einem Regal, die nicht zueinander passten und ihrem Bett, dass in eine Nische gequetscht war.

Auf und unter dem Tisch stapelten sich Bücher und Pergamentrollen. Ihre Eule saß auf einer Strange neben dem Eingang. Ein alter Kauz dessen Federn seltsam zerfleddert wirkten als bekäme er gerade seine Mauser - was nicht sein konnte, da die Eulen der Magier in Regel mit Zaubern gegen sowas belegt wurden. Die Eulen selbst waren keine magischen Wesen, aber die meisten Zauberer erweiterten die Tiere mit zahlreichen Bannen. Wie sollte ein solcher Vogel auch sonst nach Hogwarts oder wo man sich gerade befand finden? Eulen waren ja schließlich keine Brieftauben.

John schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie hatten ihre gemeinsame Zeit hier verbracht. Sie hatte Witze gemacht, gequatscht, miteinander geschlafen. Ja, auch das. Sie kannten sich seit etwas mehr als zwei Jahren. Irgendwann war es mehr geworden als bloße Schulfreundschaft.

John versuchte so viel wie möglich Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen und so wenig wie möglich Zuhause, wo eh nur der übliche Jammer auf ihn wartete.

Er nahm seine Mütze ab und zerstruppelte sich das schwarze Haar bis es in gewohnter Weise in alle Richtungen abstand.

Mary und John küssten sich. Es war ein langer, intensiver Kuss. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und erwiderte die Geste.

John verlor sich gern in den Armen von Mary. Mit ihr kam ihm alles besser vor. Dann dachte er nicht so oft an den Streit mit seinen Eltern, allen vorran seinem Vater. Davon abgesehen liebten sie sich - und zwar in einer Weise die schon lange über Händchen halten hinausging.

Er hatte gerne Sex mit ihr. Es war nichts, wofür er sich schämte, auch wenn er es insbesondere vor seinem Vater verborgen hielt. Mit seiner Mutter konnte John darüber reden, aber die Vorstellung „Männergespräche" führen zu müssen gruselte ihn.

Johns Verhältnis zu seinem leiblichen Vater war bescheiden. Er wohnte zwar ab und an bei ihnen, aber in all den Jahren hatte sich eine distanzierte Beziehung zwischen ihnen herausgebildet. Er war nicht die Art von Vater zu dem man hinging und sagte „He Dad, ich hab eine Freundin. Wollen wir drüber reden?" Es war kompliziert zwischen ihnen. Sehr kompliziert.

Deshalb verbrachte er die Tage und Nächte mit Mary. Schlief mit ihr. Es war ihm lieber so. John ging nach Hause damit seine Mutter sich keine Sorgen machte. Ansonsten verbrachte er die Ferien an der Seite seiner Freundin. Es war ihm lieber ab und an neben einer Maus aufzuwachen als seine Eltern ertragen zu müssen.

John lag mit Mary ineinander verschlungen im Bett. Sein Kopf lag an ihrer Brust. John döste an ihrer Seite. Wie so oft, wen sie miteinander geschlafen hatten. Es wäre weder das erste noch das letzte Mal.

Er öffnete die Augen und sah auf die Uhr. Es war Zeit sich aufzuraffen. John drückte Mary sanft von sich und setzte sich auf. Sie sagte nichts, sondern nahm nur seine Hand. John suchte seine Sachen zusammen und zog sich an. Anschließend beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie zum Abschied.

„Bis morgen.", sagte er und verließ das Zimmer.

John Franco verließ das Haus und fuhr mit dem Bus nach Hause. Dieses war ein kleines Vorstadthaus mit ebenso kleinen Vorgarten. Auf dem Bürgersteig davor stand ein blauer VW. Seine Mutter war also da.

John ging hinein, zog sich die Schuhe aus und ging in die Küche. Dort saß seine Mutter bei einer Tasse Kaffee. Er überragte sie mittlerweile um mindestens einen Kopf. Sie hatte rotblondes, kurzes, zu einem Igel gekämmtes Haar und trug T-Shirt und Jeans.

„Na, kommst du auch mal wieder nach Haus.", sagte sie, ohne von der Zeitung auf dem Tisch aufzublicken.

„Sorry, ist später geworden.", antwortete John kleinlaut.

„Ja, natürlich.", gab seine Mutter zurück.

„Wo ist Severus?", fragte John.

„Er ist nicht da, falls du das meinst.", sagte sie unnd zeigte ihm das Titelblatt der Zeitung.

Es war eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. Die Titelseite zeigte das Gefangenenpotrait eines Mannes mit langen, schwarzen Haaren und Bart. Darüber pragte in großen Lettern „ _Haben Sie diesen Zauberer gesehen?_ "

„Oh ha.", machte John nur.

„Versprich mir, dass du auf Severus aufpasst."

„Mach ich das nicht sowieso schon immer?", entgegnete John.

„Dumbledore hat ihn zurückgerufen. Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache."

„Du meinst, er wird irgendetwas Dummes anstellen, wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu hat."

Seine Mutter seufze und legte die Zeitung wieder hin.

„Er braucht manchmal jemanden, der ihm sagt, dass er dabei ist, was Dämliches anzustellen.", sagte sie. „Und ich bin ja nicht da."

John verzog das Gesicht. Sie wussten beide wie es in dieser Angelegenheit um Severus stand. Es würde alte Wunden aufreißen. John kannte erst seit etwa zwei Jahren die komplette Wahrheit über seinen Vater. Was er getan hatte und warum. Das hatte ihr Verhältnis nur minimal entspannt. Es war eine Sache unter einem anderen Namen als sein Erzeuger aufzuwachsen, zu sehen wie er kaum Zeit mit ihm verbrachte und zu glauben John als sein Sohn wäre nur ein Unfall gewesen, den er bereute. Etwas anderes war es zu erfahren, dass es nicht daran lag, dass er ihn nicht wollte, sondern weil er ein gottverdammtes Doppelleben führte. Als Severus Snape nur ein schlechter Lehrer und ein mieser Vater war schien John einiges einfacher. Es war einfacher auf ihn wütend zu sein.

Heute allerdings fragte sich John jedes Mal, ob er nicht irgendwas für Dumbledore zu erledigen hatte. Immer wenn John ein Geheimnis seines Vaters lüftete tat sich ein Neues auf. Es war wie in einem Labyrinth. Immer wenn man glaubte man sei dem Ziel einen Schritt näher stellte man fest, dass man nur in einer neuen Sackgasse gelandet war.

Über vieles schwieg sich sein Vater aus und es nervte John ungemein, doch ausgerechnet über die Geschichte mit Sirius Black wusste er bescheid. Vielleicht weil Severus sie immer für zu unbedeutend hielt. Die alten Geschichten. Es war fast 20 Jahre her, aber einiges davon machte seinen Vater noch so wütend wie zu seiner Schulzeit. Alte Feindschaften, die er - ob nun bewusst oder unbewusst - pflegte und die ihn Dummheiten begehen ließen.

In der Schule spielte sein Vater oft den unnahbaren, aber im Grunde war er ein aufgewühlter Mann, der schon mal zu cholerischer Hysterie neigte. Zuhause hatte John das oft genug erlebt.

„Darf ich ihn verprügeln?", fragte John seine Mutter.

„Nur wenn es nicht anders geht.", sagte sie.

Sie wussten beide, dass das nur ein Scherz war.

Remus Lupin stand am Bahnhof Kings Cross. In seiner Hand trug er einen geflickten Aktenkoffer. Die Instruktionen waren klar gewesen. Potter beobachten und im Notfall eingreifen. Es war unüblich, dass Lehrer mit dem Hogwarts Express fuhren. Ihn überkam für einen Augenblick ein Gefühl der Nostalgie als er in den Wagon stieg. Es war fast zwei Jahrzehnte her, dass er das letzte Mal in einem dieser Abteile gesessen hatte. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Für Remus hatte der Gang durch die noch leeren Abteile etwas von einer Zeitreise.

In einem der hinteren Wagons begegnete er einem Auror. Ein altbekanntes Gesicht aus seiner Zeit beim Orden des Phönix. Ein farbiger Auror in einem violetten Umhang. Kingsley Shacklebolt. Sie gaben sich die Hand.

„Ah, Lupin, lange nicht gesehen.", sagte Kingsley.

„Ebenfalls.", erwiderte Remus.

„Wie viele Probleme erwartet Dumbledore genau? Er war recht vage."

„Alle Probleme, die man mit den Wachen von Askaban haben kann.", erwiderte Remus. „Auch wenn es gegen deinen Arbeitgeber geht, Kingsley, er traut dem Ministerium nicht und noch weniger den Dementoren."

„Kann ich gut verstehen.", sagte Kingsley. „Die ersten Schüler müssten bald eintrudeln. Ich geh zurück auf meinen Posten."

Kingsley zwängte sich in dem schmalen Gang an Remus vorbei. Dieser ging in den hintersten Wagon und suchte sich dort ein leeres Abteil. Den Koffer legte er auf die obere Ablage und zog seinen geflickten Mantel aus, den er ebenfalls in die Ablage legte. Remus setzte sich hin und streckte die Beine auf dem gegenüberliegenden Sitzplatz aus. Solange er hier alleine war musste er ja noch nicht als Vorbild überzeugen.

Remus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und ließ den Blick über den noch leeren Bahnsteig gleiten.

Dumbledore war nicht aus reiner Herzensgüte auf ihn zurückgekommen. Nein, es ging hier nicht ums Unterrichten. Er war der letzte lebende Freund von Sirius Black und sollte der nach seiner spektakulären Flucht einen Ausflug nach Hogwarts planen, dann wäre jemand da, der mit ihm reden konnte. Der Plan war simpel falls es zur Konfrontation kommen sollte. Allerdings überlebte kein Schlachtplan den ersten Feindkontakt. Dumbledore wusste das und Remus wusste, dass Dumbledore das wusste.

Snape hatte die letzten Tage immer wieder versucht Dumbledore davon abzubringen Remus einzusetzen. Auf der einen Seite waren seine Argumente logisch - es war schlicht Irrsinn einen Werwolf als Lehrer zu engagieren, dessen war sich auch Remus völlig im Klaren - dennoch spürte er wie die alten Vorurteile und Probleme langsam wieder durchsickerten. Bei Snape ebenso wie bei Remus.

Wobei er noch nicht einmal etwas gegen Snape hatte. Das war schon früher so gewesen. Er hegte keinen Groll, aber seine ganze zynische und jähzornige Art machte ihn unausstehlich und zu einem wandelnden Pulverfass. Allerdings sprang Remus nur selten darauf an. Sirius und James hingegen ... er konnte gar nicht zählen wie oft die drei sich gegenseitig geprügelt hatten, bei den kleinsten Anlässen. Remus machte es da wesentlich mehr Sorgen, was passieren würde, wenn Sirius Snape als Erstes über den Weg lief.

Der Krach von Kinderstimmen nährte sich. Remus zog die Beine ein und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Er zog eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten aus seiner Jacketttasche und tat beschäftigt. Lärmende Schüler zogen an ihm vorbei. Immer wieder. Mindestens eine halbe Stunde lang. Remus erhob sich und zog aus der Tasche seines Mantels einen braunen Herrenhut. Er setzte sich wieder und schob den Hut in sein Gesicht. Remus tat so als würde er schlafen.

Eine von Dumbledores Anweisungen war auch sich nicht zu erkennen geben. Ein schlafender Passagier sollte nicht gar so auffallen.

Wenig später öffnete sich die Tür zum Abteil und drei Teenager traten ein.

„Du hast deine Tante aufgeblaßen? Cool.", sagte ein Junge.

„Das ist nicht witzig, Ron.", meldete sich ein Mädchen tadelnd.

„Ich finds trotzdem ziemlich cool.", erwiderte der Junge. „Wer ist denn das?"

„Hmm, R.J. Lupin.", sagte das Mädchen.

„Woher weißt du das denn schon wieder?!", antwortete der Junge schnippisch.

„Es steht auf seinem Koffer.", entgegnete das Mädchen.

„Könnt ihr mal aufhören zu Streiten? Danke." Das war ein weiterer Junge, dessen Stimme einen ziemlich genervten Eindruck machte. „Ob er schläft?"

„Bestimmt.", meinte das Mädchen.

„Gut, ich muss euch nämlich was erzählen."

Remus wusste wer der Junge war, der hier erzählte. Harry Potter. Sein Gespür von früher hatte er offenbar immer noch. Dass sich die Drei genau dieses Abteil aussuchten war ein glücksfall. So konnte er alles mithören, während er den schlafenden Reisenden simulierte. Einzig sein Nacken beschwerte sich schon sehr bald.

Die Drei redeten über Sirius und das er wohl vorhatte Harry zu töten. Remus konnte sich dieser These ja nicht anschließen. Die ganze Angelegenheit und die Umstände von Sirius' Verhaftung hatte er schon immer merkwürdig gefunden. Allerdings reichten die Beweise nie aus um seinen alten Freund zu entlasten. Am Ende war es ein Indizienprozess in der extrem aufgeheizten Stimmung am Ende des Krieges gewesen. Remus hatte in dieser Zeit ebenfalls einiges über sich ergehen lassen müssen.

Sie sprachen noch lange über das für und wider und drehten sich dabei ordentlich im Kreis. Wie hätten sie auch mehr wissen können als das was in der Zeitung stand? Das Ratespiel fand nach fast zwei Stunden ein jähes Ende als der Zug unerwartet hielt.

„Was ist denn jetzt los?", fragte der Junge namens Ron.

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht 'ne Panne.", mutmaßte Harry.

„Fühlst du das?", fragte das Mädchen.

Remus spürte die plötzliche Kälte, den Hauch des Finsteren, der durch den Wagon strömte. Die Dementoren war hier. Remus umklammerte kaum merklich den Zauberstab in der Tasche seines Jacketts. Das Trio war verstummt. Die Aura des Wesens, dass die Tür zum Abteil öffnete ließ sie erstarren. Wer noch nie einem Dementor begegnet war, der würde diese Begnung nicht so leicht vergessen.

Er hörte wie jemand auf den Boden fiel. Das reichte. Remus wirbelte herum und schoss seinen Patonus auf die Kreatur unter der Kapuzenrobe. Ein aus weißem Nebel bestehender Wolf schoss aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs und der Dementor wurde aus dem Abteil katapuliert. Remus stürzte ihm hinterher. Im Flur baute sich die Kreatur vor ihm auf.

„Sirius Black ist nicht hier. Verschwindet!", sagte er völlig klar und ohne Angst. Er konnte der Kälte und der Furcht widerstehen mit der der Dementor sonst seine Opfer lähmte.

Der Dementor schwebte vor ihm. Seine abgemagerten Hände, die aussahen wie von einem gerade verrottenden Toten, der schon ewig im Wasser lag, wog er hin und her.

„Hier gibt es nur Kinder. Raus!", sagte Remus. „Expacto Pat-„

Der Dementor wartete nicht darauf, dass Remus erneut einen Patronus auf ihn abschoss. Langsam glitt er aus dem Abteil und schließlich dem Zug.

„Hilfe!", rief das Mädchen aus dem Abteil.

Remus eilte zurück und sah wie die beiden sich über Harry beugten.

„Macht mal Platz, ihr beiden!", sagte er und beugte sich zu dem Jungen hinunter. Er lag auf dem Boden und zuckte unkontrolliert. Remus nahm ihn in den Arm und bugsierte ihm auf einem der Sitze.

„Was ist mit ihm?", wollte das Mädchen wissen.

Remus antwortete nicht, sondern legte Harry auf die Seite, er winkelte den Arm des Jungen unter dessen Kopf an. Er sollte schließlich nicht an seinem Erbrochenen ersticken.

Er setzte sich Harry gegenüber.

„Es sieht schlimmer aus als es ist. Die Attacke des Dementors war heftig.", sagte er schließlich.

„Und Sie sind?", fragte Ron.

„Remus Lupin.", stellte er sich noch einmal ganz förmlich vor.

„Sind Sie ein Lehrer?", fragte das Mädchen.

„Wenn man es so nennen will.", entgegnete Remus und holte aus dem Inneren seines Jacketts eine Tafel Schokolade hervor. Er brach ein paar Stücken ab und gab den beiden jeweils eine.

„Hier. Gegen die schlechten Gefühle.", sagte Remus und erhob sich. Er trat in den Flur und erblickte Kingsley.

„Bei euch alles okay?", fragte er.

„Ja, beinahe. Sind sie weg?"

„Ja. Dumbledore rastet aus, wenn er erfährt was hier los war.", sagte Kingsley. „Was ist bei dir los?"

„Der Dmentor hier hinten hat Potter ganz schön erwischt. Ich kümmere mich um ihn. Sorg dafür, dass wir hier wegkommen, bevor die noch einen Angriff starten.", antwortete Remus leise.

„Schon dabei.", sagte Kingsley und verschwand durch die Wagontür.

Remus ging zu dem Trio zurück und sah wie Harry versuchte sich langsam aufzusetzen. Zu seinem Glück hatte er nicht gebrochen. Er setzte sich zu ihm.

„Vorsicht. Nicht so schnell."

„Was ... was war das?", sagte Harry schwach.

„Das? Das war ein Dementor. Eine Wache von Askaban. Sie dachten wohl in diesem Zug könnte sich Sirius Black in einem Gepäckstück verstecken."

Das war wirklich nicht komisch, entsprach aber der Logik mit der das Ministerium handelte. Remus gab Harry noch ein Stück Schokolade. „Hier, dann ist es nur noch halb so übel."

„Ich hab ne Frau schreien hören.", sagte Harry unvermittelt.

„Es hat niemand geschrien.", erwiderte das Mädchen furchtsam.

„Dementoren sind einige der grausamsten Geschöpfe auf diesem Planeten. Sie nähren sich von euch und euren Gefühlen. Sie löschen jede noch so glückliche Erinnerung aus euren Köpfen und lassen nichts als Schmerz und Leid zurück.", erklärte Remus. „Sie sind die Wachen von Askaban und sie sind ohne Gnade."

„Was wollten die von uns?", fragte der Rotschopf Ron.

„Dementoren werden von schlechten Emotionen angezogen. Von Tod und Verlust im Leben eines Menschen." Remus sah Harry nicht an. Der Junge wusste selbst am Besten, was er verloren hatte. „Ich gehe mal schauen, was der Zug macht." Er ließ die Schokolade auf seinem Sitz zurück und ging aus dem Abteil.

Remus ging einen Wagon weiter, blieb im Flur stehen und atmete tief durch. Er hatte in Harrys Gesicht geblickt und seine toten Freunde gesehen. James und Lily ... der Junge war ihnen wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Die schlechten Erinnerungen, die der Dementor nicht hervorholen konnte überkamen ihn bei einem Blick auf den Jungen. Er erinnerte ihn an die Vergangenheit, an das was sie einzuholen drohte.

Remus war sich unsicher, ob er das aushalten würde worauf er sich hier eingelassen hatte. Wohin er auch blickte waren Erinnerungen, Schatten und Geister. Er hatte so viel in dieser Schule zurückgelassen. Entweder er würde es durchstehen oder daran zugrunde gehen. Was davon zutraf würde sich zeigen.


	4. Unter Kollegen

Severus Snape saß an seinem gewohnten Platz am Lehrertisch der Großen Halle. Zwischen Lupin auf der linken und Dumbledore auf der rechten Seite. Bereits vor einer Stunde hatte sie ein Patronus von Kingsley erreeicht und berichtet, was im Zug geschehen war. Dumbledore war außer sich und hatte sofort über das Flohnetzwerk den Minister in die Mangel genommen. Es fielen einige sehr harsche Worte und einige Gläser Whiskey später wurde Albus wieder der ruhige, alte Magier wie sie ihn kannten.

Severus hüllte sich in Schweigen. Er hatte sowas ja befürchtet. Dementoren war nicht zu trauen und noch weniger denen, die sie kontrollierten. Sie frei auf dem Gelände herumlaufen zu lassen war ein Fehler. Davon war er überzeugt. Ebenso hielt er es für einen Fehler einen Werwolf auf die Schüler loszulassen. Albus ließ sich in dieser Sache jedoch nicht umstimmen. Es war Teil seines Plans Lupin als Lockvogel für Black bereitzuhalten.

Das Ministerium ging offiziell davon aus, dass Sirius Black Harry töten wollte. Severus war sich da nicht so sicher. Er kannte zwar die Geschichten rund um seine Gefangennahme, aber irgendetwas an der Geschichte war faul. Warum war er nicht schon vorher geflohen, wenn es für ihn doch scheinbar ein Klacks war aus Askaban auszubrechen? Warum jetzt? Das ging Severus die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf und ließ ihm keine Ruhe.

Severus saß da, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und in seine Gedanken vertieft. Vermutlich wirkte er noch grimmiger als sonst.

Dumbledore erhob sich und hielt seine übliche Ansprache. Dieses Mal nur wesentlich ernster als sonst.

„Willkommen, willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts. Ich weiß, dass einige von euch Fragen haben. Wie ihr sicher bemerken konntet hat das Ministerium die höchste Sicherheitsstufe verhängt und einige der Dementoren nach Hogwarts beordert."

Unruhiges Murmeln erfüllte die Hallen. Fast so, als hätten einige nicht mitbekommen, was im Zug passiert war.

„Ich beschwöre selbst die Unbesonnensten unter euch sich nicht mit den Wachen von Askaban anzulegen. Dementoren sind finstere Geschöpfe und kennen weder Mitleid noch Schuld." Albus atmete tief. „Des weiteren habe ich noch einige Änderungen bekannt zu machen. Da Professor Raue-Pritsche in den Ruhestand geht übernimmt das Fach Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ab nun unser geschätzter Wildhüter Rubeus Hagrid."

Hagrid erhob sich rumpelnd von seinem Platz und stieß dabei heftig mit den Knien gegen den Lehrertisch, der gleich einen Satz nach vorn machte. Nervös stand der Halbriese da und nickte eifrig. Minerva, die neben ihm saß packte ihm an seinem mit Flicken übersäten Mantel und zog ihn auf den Stuhl zurück.

Am Tisch der Slytherins gab es Tuscheleien und einige angewiderte Blicke in Richtung Hagrid.

„Zudem möchte ich auf dem Posten von Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Professor Remus Lupin begrüßen.

Lupin erhob sich. Er stand da mit Jackett, Hemd und Fliege, nickte höflich und setzte sich wieder. Severus blickte aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihm herüber. Er saß da und schnitt sich ein Stück aus seinem englischen Steak.

Der Verzehr von halbrohen Fleisch gehörte zwar gewissermaßen zum hießigen Kulturgut, aber Severus konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, ob man als Werwolf vielleicht besonders viel davon aß.

Nach dem Abendessen ging Severus in die Kerker hinab in seine Privaträume. Dort wartete bereits seine alte Schäferhündin auf ihn. Sie begrüßte ihn mit dem Schwanz wedelnd.

Severus krauelte Leia am Hals und zog seine schwarze Lehrerrobe aus. Darunter trug er wie immer Hemd und Krawatte. Er legte sich auf das alte Sofa in der Mitte des Raumes. Ihm gegenüber legte sich die Hündin vor den Kamin.

Severus war müde. Seit Blacks Ausbruch hatte er kaum eine freie Minute gehabt. Ohne es zu merken schlief er ein und erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit wahnsinnigen Nackenschmerzen. Severus setzte sich auf, rieb sich den Hals und die Augen. Er blickte auf seine Armbanduhr und beinahe hätte ihn der Schlag getroffen. Er hatte völlig verpennt. In zehn Minuten musste er im Unterricht sein. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Unterricht auf leeren Magen war die Hölle.

Severus stand auf und trottete noch missmutiger als sonst zum Klassenzimmer. Davor wartete ausgerechnet auch noch Potters Klasse. Und das ohne etwas zu Essen. Viel Spaß. Er schloss das Zimmer wie immer mit seinem Schlüssel auf und ließ die Schüler wortlos ein. Er ging hinter sein Pult und starrte für einen Augenblick die Schüler völlig gedankenlos an. Severus hatte tatsächlich keine Ahnung, was er eigentlich heute drannehmen wollte.

Die letzten Tage und Wochen war er nur mit Dementoren und Sicherheitskonzepten beschäftigt gewesen. An Unterrichtsvorbereitung war bei dem Stress nicht zu denken.

„Ähem ... chrm ... also ...", machte Severus, um Zeit zu schinden. „Sie haben doch sicher Hausaufgaben, die Sie mir abgeben möchten?"

Normaler Weise gab er immer Hausaufgaben über die Ferien. Hätte ihn gewundert, wenn er das vergessen hätte.

Die Schüler kramten in ihren Sachen nach ihren Aufsätzen und gaben sie brav bei ihm ab. Severus schnappte sich einen der Aufsätze und überflog ihn schnell. Ah ja, Schrumpfungstränke. Da hatte er es ja.

„Da Sie alle ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht haben wissen Sie ja jetzt wie Sie ihren Trank zu brauen haben. Also, an die Arbeit!", sagte Severus im Befehlston.

Einige Schüler stöhnten genervt. Darunter auch Potter und sein Kumpel Weasley, die sogleich Ms Granger bedrängten.

„Ach, und vorher noch ein paar Änderungen damit Sie auch mal ihren Kopf anstrengen müssen. Potter setzt sich Malfoy. Weasley zu Longbottom und Granger arbeitet alleine ohne ihren enormen Wissenschatz schon wieder allen anderen mitzuteilen."

Potter und Weasley starrten ihn mit offenen Mündern an und Protest lag ihnen bereits auf der Zunge.

„Keine Widerrede. Ich kann ja schlecht immer nur Ms Granger benoten, wenn Sie beide arbeiten sollen."

„Boah, dieser elende ...", hörte er Harry leise motzen.

„Danke, Mr Potter. 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und seien Sie froh, dass ich das Ende dieses Satzes nicht gehört habe."

Mit einem vernichtenden Blick auf Severus packte Potter seine Sachen und ging zu Malfoy hinüber. Er tat das nicht, wie im oft vorgeworfen wurde, aus reiner Bosheit. Draco war ähnlich durchschnittlich wie Harry. Die beiden konnten noch was voneinander lernen. Und Weasley war immerhin gegabt genug die größten Katastrophen seitens Longbottom abzuwehren, wenn er sich Mühe gab. Ms Granger käme dagegen hervorragend alleine zurecht.

Severus war nicht unfair, aber wenn Granger immer für fünf weitere mitarbeitete würden sie ja nie besser.

Die Schüler suchten sich in den Büchern ihre Rezepte heraus und holten sich die Zutaten bei ihm ab. Einige Zeit herrschte geschäftiges Schweigen und Severus zog die Schubladen seines Schreibtischs auf. Schließlich fand er zwischen irgendwelchen alten Arbeiten einen Schokoriegel und ein altes, zerknülltes Päckchen Zigaretten. Er musste hier unbedingt wieder einmal aufräumen.

Severus steckte den Schokoriegel und die zermatschten Zigaretten in die Hosentasche. Er musste nur diese Doppelstunde irgendwie durchhalten - und nicht ans Essen oder Nikotinentzug denken.

In der letzten Reihe fingen Harry und Draco gerade an sich gegenseitig mit ihren Schulbüchern zu verprügeln. Gott, diese Kinder machten ihn noch wahnsinnig! Severus stand auf und ging zum Tisch der beiden. Mit einem gekonnten Handgriff schnappte den beiden Jungs ihre Prügelinstrumente weg.

„In mein Büro, aber sowas von!"

Draco begann hämisch zu grinsen.

„Du auch!", sagte er zu ihm und Dracos Grinsen erstarb sofort.

Severus scheuchte die beiden vor sich her durch die Tür, die von hier in sein berüchtigtes Arbeitszimmer führte. Es war wie immer klein und mieftig. Die Regale waren voll mit Zutaten und Aktenordnern. Auf seinem Schreibtisch stapelte sich der Papierkram.

Severus packte Potter und Draco am Kragen und bugsierte sie grob auf den beiden Stühlen vor seinem Schreibtisch. Er selbst lehnte sich an sein Pult und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nun, habt ihr vielleicht etwas zu sagen?", fragte Severus grimmig.

„Er hat angefangen.", sagte Draco sofort.

„Mr Malfoy, sehe ich vielleicht aus als würde mich das interessieren?"

„Aber ...", setzte Draco wieder an.

Severus schnitt ihm das Wort mit einem besonders harschen Blick ab. Der eine war sein Patensohn und auf den anderen musste er in jeder Sekunde ein Auge werfen, weil er sich sonst wieder selbst umbrachte. Das machte es nicht leichter.

„Wenn ihr das nicht bis an euer Lebensende abarbeiten wollt, dann würde ich mir an eurer Stelle ganz schnell was überlegen, was mich besänftigen könnte.", sagte Severus.

Die beiden Jungen sahen nach unten und brachten keinen Laut heraus.

„Das hab ich mir gedacht.", sagte Severus. „Nachsitzen, alle beide, und jeweils noch 15 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Slytherin."

Draco sah ihn mit großen Augen an als könne er es nicht fassen.

„Ja, Mr Malfoy, ich habe kein Problem meinem eigenen Haus Punkte abzuziehen."

Manchmal reichte es ihm. Severus war kein guter Lehrer. Als pädagogisches Vorbild war er absolut untragbar, aber eines hatte er sehr gut gelernt im Krieg; Menschen einschüchtern. Da war er nicht stoltz drauf. Und Kinder einzuschüchtern und streng zu behandeln war vermutlich nicht gerade pädagogisch wertvoll. Aber was sollte er sonst tun?

„Und jetzt geht mir aus den Augen.", sagte Severus grimmig.

Er folgte den beiden Jungen zurück ins Klassenzimmer. Sie wollten sich wieder setzen, doch Severus deudete mit dem Finger Richtung Ausgang.

„Da ist die Tür. Raus. Und keine Sorge, das könnt ihr alles nacharbeiten!"

Potter und Draco verschwanden aus dem Klassenzimmer. Severus wollte gerade wieder zu seinem Tisch gehen als eine Explosion hinter ihm den Raum erschütterte. Ein Kessel flog quer durch den Raum und zog dabei einen beträchtlichen Feuerschweif hinter sich her. Severus warf sich zu Boden, ähnlich wie die meisten Schüler in unmittelbarer Umgebung. Als er sich wieder aufraffte sah er wie Lonbottom und Weasley rauchend husteten.

„Wohl doch keine Wurzelknollen zugeben ...", keuchte Weasley.

Wollte diese Stunde denn gar kein Ende nehmen?

„Longbottom! Weasley!", rief Severus aufgebracht. „Nachsitzen! 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"

„Aber ...!", wollte Weasley unterbrechen.

„30 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Und wenn Sie nochmal widersprechen werden es 40!"

Longbottom rutschte auf seinem Stuhl in sich zusammen.

„Was zum Teufel ist los mit euch? Warum wird mein Unterricht immer mit einem Kurs für Pyrotechnik verwechselt, hä?!"

Severus kam jetzt richtig in fahrt. Vielleicht lag es an seinem knurrenden Magen, dass er so reagierte, aber manchmal beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass diese Kinder ihn mit Absicht so auf die Palme brachten. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein!

Die beiden starrten ihn an und bevor sie etwas Dummes entgegnen konnten läutete die Glocke zur Pause. Sie Schüler packten ihre Sachen in einem rasanten Tempo zusammen und verschwanden in Rekordzeit aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Remus Lupin stand etwas nervös vor seiner Klasse. Der erste Schultag. Remus hatte zwar schon früher unterrichtet, aber nicht in Hogwarts und nicht vor so vielen Schülern. Er hatte sich eine Zeit lang als Nachhilfslehrer unter Muggeln durchgeschlagen. In der magischen Welt bekam man als Werwolf nur sehr schwer einen Job und so wanderte er immer als Tagelöhner von einer Arbeit zur nächsten. Insofern ihn der Hund in seinem Inneren nicht außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. Jetzt hier zu stehen kam ihm immer noch unwirklich vor.

Remus stand vor der Klasse, die wie gebannt auf den Kleiderschrank starrten, den er hier aufgestellt hatte. Das Möbelstück rütttelte und schüttelte sich wie verrückt.

„Also, wer kann mir sagen was das ist?", fragte er.

Ein Schüler in der forderen Reihe meldete sich.

„Ja."

„Ein Irrwicht."

„Richtig, und wer kann mir sagen, was ein Irrwicht ist?", sagte Remus.

Ein Mädchen meldete sich. Remus musste blinzeln. Er hätte schwören können, dass auf der Bank neben Harry gerade noch ein Platz frei gewesen ist. Vielleicht war er zu nervös?

„Ja, bitte."

„Ein Irrwicht ist ein Formwandler. Er verwandelt sich immer in das, was man selbst am meisten fürchtet.", ratterte das Mädchen herunter.

„Genau, das macht Irrwichte für viele sehr furchteinflößend, obwohl sie genau genommen harmlos sind. Es gibt einen Spruch gegen diese Art Wesen und den üben wir erst einmal.", sagte Remus und zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Brusttasche seines Jacketts.

„Riddikkulus.", sagte Remus laut. „Nun, ich will wissen, ob ihr es könnt."

„Riediekulus."

„Riddickuulus."

„Ridikkolus."

„Immer dran denken, doppelte Konsunanten werden kurz gesprochen.", sagte Remus.

„Ridikkulus."

„Rieddikkulus."

„Riddikkulus."

„Genau so.", sagte Remus. „Der Spruch allein hält euch den Irrwicht aber noch nicht vom Hals, sondern er ist lediglich eine Art kleines Helferlein. Denkt an eure größte Angst und dann denkt daran wie ihr diese, eure größte Furcht, lächerlich macht. Ihr müsst euch den Irrwicht so vorstellen, dass ihr lauthals über ihn lachen könnt."

Einige Schüler kicherten. Remus fiel jedoch ein Junge in der ersten Reihe auf, den dieser Gedanke so gar nicht erfreuen zu schien. Er saß zusammengesunken da und hatte den Kopf gedenkt.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte Remus zu dem Jungen.

„Nevll Lngbottm.", nuschelte er.

„Wie?"

„Neville Longbottom.", sagte er jetzt deutlich.

„Gut, Neville, steh auf und komm her.", forderte Remus ihn auf. Der Junge sah sich um als würde sein Lehrer vielleicht noch einen anderen Neville meinen. „Na komm, keine Scheu."

Mit gesenkten Kopf trottete der Junge zu Remus vor die Klasse.

„Sag, was ist deine größte Angst?"

„Proffsr Snpe.", murmelte er schon wieder.

„Bitte nochmal."

„Vor Professor Snape.", sagte Neville, der sich mit aller Kraft zwang klar zu sprechen.

Die Klasse lachte und Neville schien noch mehr in sich zusammen zu sinken.

„Professor Snape. Tja, wer fürchtet den nicht?", sagte Remus. Das wäre eine Herausforderung. Snape witzig aussehen zu lassen wäre selbst für ihn nicht einfach.

„Neville, du lebst doch bei deiner Großmutter ...", sagte Remus. Es hatte etwas gedauert, aber ihm war es gerade wieder eingefallen. Remus hatte die Longbottoms gekannt und wusste was ihnen widerfahren war. Er brauchte jedoch einige Augenblicke um in dem verängstigten Jungen vor sich die Züge von Alice und Frank wiederzuerkennen. Schreckliche Geschichte, aber vielleicht würde sie ihm jetzt helfen.

„Aber der Irrwicht soll auch nicht aussehen wie sie.", ging Neville panisch dazwischen.

„Nein, nein, das tut er nicht.", beschwichtigte Remus ihn. „Stell dir ihre Kleider vor, nur ihre Kleider."

„Sie hat immer einen Geier auf ihrem Hut und eine rote Handtasche ...", plapperte Neville drauf los.

„Das muss ich gar nicht hören. Du musste es nur klar und deutlich vor dir sehen. Wenn du es siehst sehen wir es auch.", sagte Remus. Er beugte sich zu dem Jungen herunter und sagte leise, damit es der Rest der Klasse nicht hören konnte: „Stell dir Professor Snape in den Kleidern deiner Großmutter vor."

Nevilles Augen wurden groß.

„Du schaffst das.", sagte Remus und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Halt dich bereit. Auf drei öffne ich den Schrank. Eins - zwei - drei"

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs öffnete Remus die Tür des Schranks. Einen Augenblick passierte gar nichts, dann entstieg dem dunklen Inneren ein täuschend echter Severus Snape in schwarzer Robe mit Hemd und Krawatte. Er ging einen Schritt auf Neville zu, der wie erstarrt dastand und kein Wort herausbrachte.

„Los, Neville, behalt die Nerven.", sagte Remus. „Zauberstab hoch."

Neville richtete langsam den Zauberstab auf den Snape-Irrwicht.

„Riddikkulus.", sagte er laut und deutlich.

Der Irrwicht stolperte rückwärts und hatte plötzlich einen grünen Blazer an. Auf seinem Kopf trohnte ein zerfledderter Spitzhut mit einem ausgestopften Geier. Hinzu kam eine rote Handtasche, Samthandschuhe und Stöckelschuhe in denen er kaum stehen konnte. Mit überaus echter Verwirrung sah sich der Snape-Irrwicht um.

Remus konnte nicht anders als loszuprusten. Im ernst, das sah viel witziger aus als es sich angehört hatte.

Auf Nevilles Gesicht breitete sich nun auch ein Grinsen aus.

„So, bildet eine Reihe. Jeder ist mal dran.", sagte Remus.

Mit einigem Gedränge formierten die Schüler eine Reihe. Nacheinander begegneten sie ihren größten Ängsten - und überwanden sie. Remus ermutigte sie immer wieder sich zu stellen. Schließlich sah er wie sich Harry dem Irrwicht nährte. Für einen Augenblick wusste Remus nicht, was der Irrwicht zeigen würde, dann verwandelte er sich in eine große Kapuzengestalt. Intuitiv ging er dazwischen. Er stellte sich vor Harry und der Irrwicht veränderte seine Gestalt hin zum Mond. Seine größte Furcht. Einmal im Monat wurde sie wahr.

„Riddikkulus.", rief Remus und der Irrwicht verwandelte sich in einen Ballon, den er zurück in den Schrank scheuchte.

„Tut mir leid. Die Stunde ist zu Ende.", sagte Remus. „Man soll aufhören, wenns am Schönsten ist."

Die Schüler zerstreuten sich, einzig Harry stand noch dort, wo er vorher war. Er wirkte bleich. Remus hätte vielleicht nicht dazwischen gehen sollen, aber ein Irrwicht in der Form von Lord Voldemort wäre selbst für einen erwachsenen Magier gefährlich gewesen. Allerdings war Remus sich nicht sicher, ob er in diesem Augenblick nicht seiner eigenen Angst nachgegeben hatte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Remus. „Komm nach dem Unterricht in mein Büro, ja?"

Harry nickte nur, packte seine Sachen und ging davon.

Die Sache mit dem longbottschem Geierhut-Snape hatte sich schnell in der Schule herumgesprochen und auch Severus' Ohren erreichte sie schließlich. Er wusste nicht wen er dafür mehr verfluchte; Lupin, Longbottom oder diese ganzen Schüler und Lehrer, die das auch noch überall herumerzählen mussten.

Das war ohnehin nicht sein Tag gewesen. Vermutlich hatte Severus heute auch überdurchschnittlich viele Punkte abgezogen. Das kam davon, wenn man hungrig auf Arbeit ging. Ein Schokoriegel in der Pause und zwei verknickte Zigaretten retteten ihn schließlich bis zum Mittagessen.

Während des Essens hörte er ständig Leute kichern, wenn er an ihnen vorbei ging oder wie gerade eben mit ihnen am Tisch saß. Minerva giggelte die ganze Zeit mit Sprout und warf ihm ab und zu einen Blick zu. Als würde gerade er das nicht merken!

Verdammt, das war als wäre er wieder dreizehn und um ihn herum säßen pupertierende Schüler, die sich irgendwelche bekloppten Streiche für das Klassenopfer ausdachten. Es war als wäre er wieder in der Schule! Mist, er war ja auch in der Schule!

Severus spachtelte sein Essen hinter und verließ den Lehrertisch als Erstes. Mit finsterer Mime ging er an den Schülern vorbei und warf denen die es wagten zu lachen einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Er ging nach draußen in den Hof und trat in einem Augenblick des Zorns den nächstbesten Mülleimer um.

„Na, Professor, schlechte Laune?", fragte jemand.

Severus sah auf und entdeckte John. Er stand da, die Hände in den Hosentaschen. Er trug seine Schuluniform bewusst unordentlich, so dass das Hemd unten raus hing und die Hosenbeine hatte er umgeschlagen. Das war diese pubertäre Rebellen-Nummer.

„Sag bloß nichts.", brummte er ihm entgegen.

„Ich hab es schon gehört. Du weißt ja wie sich hier Nachrrichten verbreiten." John holte ein Päckchen Zigaretten aus der Hosentasche. „Hier."

„Ich bin Lehrer.", sagte Severus.

„Als hätte dich das je interessiert.", meinte John und drückte ihm das Päckchen in die Hand. „Aber nicht alle auf einmal."

Severus öffnete das Päckchen und zog eine Zigarette heraus. Er bot John auch eine an. Wenn sie schon mal Regeln brachen, dann richtig. John nahm sich eine. Severus holte sein altes Benzinfeuerzeug aus der Tasche seiner Robe und zündete sich die Zigarette an. Anschließend gab er es John, der das gleiche tat.

„Und? Wie geht's dir?", fragte Severus.

„Versuchst du jetzt ein Gespräch zu führen?", fragte John.

„Keine Ahnung.", gab Severus zu.

„Du hast dich seit Wochen nicht Zuhause gemeldet."

„Du siehst doch was hier los ist!? Die drehen alle durch wegen Black und ich sitz mal wieder mitten im Orkan.", entgegnete Severus.

„Das Telefon ist aber nicht kaputt.", sagte John.

„Soweit ich informiert bin bist du eh mit deiner kleinen Freundin beschäftigt."

„Ja, und? Willst du mir das verbieten?", fragte John.

„Nein, aber ich weiß nicht warum du schon wieder Streit suchst."

„Ich suche keinen Streit!", widersprach John.

„Ach ja?", fragte Severus und sah seinen Sohn durchdringend an.

„Mom ist immer alleine Zuhause."

„Darum geht es also.", schloss Severus.

„Worum denn sonst? Wenn du da bist, dann streitet ihr euch."

„Das ist kein Streit, das ist lautes Argumentieren.", erklärte Severus.

„Idiot!", entfuhr es John.

„Was?", fragte Severus verdutzt.

„Vollidiot!", John schnippte seinem Vater die Zigarette vor die Füße. „Mit dir ist es wie mit 'ner Wand zu reden! Völlig sinnlos!"

Wütend trabte John davon. Severus blickte ihm verwirrt hinterher. Was hatte er denn jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht?

Eine Minute später kam jemand hinaus mit dem er nun wirklich nicht reden wollte; Remus Lupin. Severus trat seine Zigarette aus und wollte gerade an ihm vorbeigehen als er ihn sanft mit der Hand an der Schulter stoppte.

„Was wollen Sie?", zichte Severus.

„Ich dachte, wir müssen vielleicht etwas klarstellen.", erwiderte Lupin.

„Ach, und was soll das sein?", grollte Severus.

„Ich habe ihnen nichts getan, Severus. Sagen Sie nicht, dass meine reine Existenz stört?"

„Was wollen Sie, Lupin?", sagte Severus aufgebracht. Er war schon wieder wütend.

„Wir sind keine Feinde.", sagte Lupin ruhig.

„Sind wir nicht?", entgegnete Severus.

„Ich denke, Sie verstehen da etwas falsch. Das was heute passiert ist war ein Unfall, wenn man so will."

„Ein Unfall? Klar, und ich bin Godric Gryffindor.", zichte Severus. „Was soll es denn sonst gewesen sein? Das mit dem Provozieren kann ich nämlich auch noch ziemlich gut, Lupin, nur falls Sie es vergessen haben."

„Wie könnte ich das je vergessen?", sagte Lupin.

Severus ging an ihm vorbei.

„Das Angebot bleibt.", rief Lupin ihm hinterher. „Wir können darüber reden."

Severus ignorierte ihn und stampfte zurück ins Schloss.


	5. Ins Auge gegangen

Draco Malfoy war mit Crabbe und Goyle auf dem Weg zu Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass ihm ausgerechnet Severus so viele Punkte abgezogen und ihn auch noch zum Nachsitzen verdonnert hatte. Zusammen mit Potter! Das war ja wohl der Gipfel! Und jetzt hatten sie auch noch Unterricht bei diesem unterbelichteten Halbblut.

Draco kochte schon den ganzen Tag. Er hätte am liebsten jemanden getreten. Seine beiden Begleiter eigneten sich dafür leider nicht. Die beiden Primaten, die ihm überall hin folgten, waren nicht nur im Kopf etwas taub.

Als sie bei Hagrid ankamen zeigte der ihnen irgendso ein gefiedertes Mistviech namens Seidenschnabel. Er hasste dieses Fach jetzt schon. Er hatte noch nie was für Tiere übrig gehabt und mit diesem behaarten Honk als Lehrer wurde das nicht besser.

Hagrid ließ ausgerechnet Potter den Vortritt. Der verbeugte sich vor dem Tier und wurde von Hagrid auf dessen Rücken gesetzt. Wie lächerlich! Und so typisch, dass Potter wieder das Vorzeigeobjekt war.

Hagrid gab dem Hippongreif einen Klaps und er trabte los, breitete die Flügel aus und schwang sich in die Lüfte. Während alle seine Klassenkameraden auf das Vieh zeigten und ihm am Himmel verfolgten stand Draco etwas abseits an einer Birke, verschränkte die Arme und grollte noch mehr. Schließlich landete Seidenschnabel wieder.

„Toll gemacht. Und wer will als nächstes?", rief Hagrid und hievte Potter vom Rücken des Hippongreif.

Draco stampfte wütend auf ihn zu.

„Ja, ja, du bist gar nicht gefährlich. Du dreckiges Mistvieh, oder?", rief er.

Der Halbriese riss die Augen auf.

„Nicht, Malfoy! Nicht!"

Doch zu spät. Der Hippongreif war ordentlich verärgert, breitete die Flügel aus und hieb mit der kralle nach ihm. Draco ging mit einem Schmerzensschrei zu Boden. Er hielt sich den Arm.

Hagrid beruhigte das Tier und warf ein Stück Fleisch in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, um Seidenschnabel auf Abstand zu bringen.

„Hagrid!", rief Granger. „Er muss sofort in den Krankenflügel!"

„Ja, natürlich. Ich bin der Lehrer. Ich mach das.", sagte Hagrid so als müsse er sich selbst daran erinnern.

Er nahm Draco und trug ihn hoch zum Schloss.

Als Leiter des Hauses Slytherin wurde Severus stets informiert, wenn irgendeiner seiner Schüler irgendwo etwas angestellt hatte. So erfuhr er auch zeitnah von dem „Unfall" der Draco widerfahren war.

Severus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Draco da wieder ein riesiges Theater aufführte. Er hatte die Wunde gesehen. Ein Kratzer. Hätte der Hippongreif ihn ernsthaft verletzen wollen wäre das Ergebnis ein deutlich anderes. Hagrid hatte ihm alles erzählt. Der Junge machte ihn wahnsinnig. Er hatte mehr denn je seine „Ich bin der Boss!"-Phase. Lucius war in seinem Alter ähnlich gewesen, allerdings wusste er damals einfach wo die Grenzen lagen. Draco hingegen überspannte den Bogen ständig. Vielleicht war das so ein pubertäres Aufmerksamkeits-Ding? Egal.

Severus musste natürlich einen Brief an Lucius schreiben. Mal wieder. Als Dracos Patenonkel fand er das doppelt nervig. Er hätte seinem alten Freund gerne mal etwas Positives über seinen Sohn geschrieben, aber damit glänzte Draco nicht gerade. Stattdessen hatte er eine dicke Schulakte vor sich liegen, die jede Woche etwas wuchs.

Draco war kein übler Junge, aber es gab Zeiten da hätte Severus ihn gerne eine geknallt, weil er so unausstehlich war. Das durfte er nur leider nicht. Hunderte Vorschriften hinderten ihn daran. Also blieb es bei einem Brief an Lucius, in dem er schon wieder erklärte, dass sein Sohn sich total daneben benahm.

Severus legte den Brief auf den Stabel mit den anderen Elternbriefen. Es war ja nicht so als ob Draco der Einzige wäre, der sich ständig wie die Axt im Walde benahm.

Er stand auf. Am der Tür eines Schrankes war eine Dartscheibe befestigt auf welche er ein Foto von Dumbledore geklebt hatte. Das Foto war bereits völlig durchlöchert. Severus holte aus einem Fach des Schreibtischs einige Dartpfeile heraus. Es half ihm beim Nachdenken die Scheibe und ganz besonders das Foto zu beschießen.

Severus nahm einen Pfeil und schoss auf das Foto. Der Foto-Dumbledore wisch wieder einmal empört aus. Magische Fotos reagierten auf Zerstörung ja immer recht persönlich.

Für ihn war die erste Woche nicht besonders gut gelaufen. Ständig fühlte er sich als wäre er wieder ein Schüler und wie früher überkamen ihn die alten Verteidigungsreflexe. Der erwachsene Severus Snape in seinem Kopf versuchte ihn ständig zu beruhigen, doch es gab auch immer noch den Jungen, der von seinen Klassenkammeraden gedehmütigt wurde bis aufs Blut und für den die Schule die Hölle war. Lupins Auftauchen hatte die alten Wunden wieder aufbrechen lassen. Vermutlich hätte er das Ganze gefasster verarbeiten müssen - so wie ein erwachsener Mann, der über dem stand, was vor vielen Jahren war -, doch er konnte es nicht. In seinem Kopf erlebte Severus Flashbacks. Er war wieder der Junge, der von einer Clique Gryffindors fertig gemacht wurde, während alle, bis auf seine beste Freundin, das Mobbing höflich ignorierten.

Severus hatte sehr lange nicht mehr daran gedacht, was in seiner Zeit in Hogwarts passiert war. Er dachte sogar, er wäre endlich darüber hinweg. Falsch gedacht. Severus war wieder dreizehn und wütend darüber wie ihn alle auslachten und es lustig fanden wie er gepeinigt wurde. Ein Riesenspaß, außer für ihn.

Severus schoss immer wütender die Pfeile in die Dartscheibe. Früher wäre er übers Gelände gelaufen und hätte irgendwas demoliert. Als Lehrer kam das leider nicht so gut an.

Es klopfte.

„Herein.", rief er und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an den Schreibtisch.

Es war Potter. Draco hatte sich ja elegant aus seiner Strafarbeit herausgewunden.

„Sir.", sagte Harry tonlos.

„Mitkommen.", sagte Severus. Er führte den Jungen ins Labor, wo er ihm auftrug sämtliche Kessel auszuschrubben. Die hatten es bitter nötig.

Wortlos machte sich Potter ans Werk. Severus saß vorn an seinem Pult beobachtete ihn eine ganze Weile bei der Arbeit. Es war nur das Kratzen der Bürste auf Metall zu hören. Potter war mit den Jahren intelligent genug geworden sich nicht zu beschweren.

Sie saßen hier beide ihre Zeit ab. Nach zwei Stunden war Potter mit den Kesseln fertig und er schickte ihn weg.

Severus holte seine Zigaretten aus der Tasche seiner Robe und rauchte. Im Labor zu rauchen war komplett gegen die Vorschriften, aber das war ihm egal. Er hatte es manchmal so satt Lehrer zu sein. Severus konnte einfach nicht auf pädagogisch. Deshalb war er ja auch Alchemist geworden. Da war der Kontakt zu anderen Menschen normaler Weise stark begrenzt.

Severus Snape saß allein an der Theke des Eberkopfes und ertränkte seine Sorgen in einem Glas Whiskey. Er rauchte und hatte seinen Kopf auf dem Arm aufgestemmt.

Dieser Tage war nicht viel los in der Kneipe von Dumbledores Bruder Aberforth. So bemerkte Severus auch als jemand von draußen eintrat. Er blickte über die Schulter und entdeckte Lupin, der auf ihn zukam. Grummelnd blickte Severus in sein Glas und tat so als hätte er den Werwolf nicht gesehen.

Lupin ließ sich an der Theke neben Severus nieder.

„Ein Guiness, wenn Sie so freundlich wären.", sagte Lupin zum Wirt.

Sie saßen einen Augenblick schweigend nebeneinander, taten so als hätten sie den anderen nicht bemerkt. Schließlich wandte sich Lupin an Severus.

„Mein Angebot steht im übrigen immer noch.", sagte er. „Wir können darüber reden."

„Was gibt's da zu reden?", grollte Severus.

„Sagen Sie es mir?", fragte Lupin. „Ich weiß, Sie misstrauen mir ... wegen dem was ich bin und wegen den Streitigkeiten der Vergangenheit. Ich würde das sehr gerne aus dem Weg räumen, wissen Sie."

Severus begann zu lachen.

„Was ist so witzig?", fragte Lupin ehrlich überrascht.

„Remus Lupin, glaubst du ernsthaft, ein paar nette Worte würden das beseitigen, was zwischen uns liegt?", antwortete Severus ernst.

„Ich dachte, ich könnte es versuchen.", meinte Lupin.

Aberforth brachte ihm sein Bier.

„Tja, das war dann wohl nichts.", bemerkte Severus.

„Ich dachte wir wären mittlerweile erwachsen und könnten das wie Erwachsene klären."

„So? Und wie genau soll das gehen?", sagte Severus.

„Dann helfen Sie mir."

„Und wobei? Dabei noch ein paar Späße auf meine Kosten zu fabrizieren?", giftete Severus.

„Es war nicht mit Absicht. Das ist mein voller ernst.", sagte Lupin. „Wissen Sie, wenn Sie gerade Irrwichte durchnehmen würden und ein Schüler erzählt ihnen seine größte Angst auf Gottes Erde sei der grantige Zaubertranklehrer, was würden Sie tun?"

Severus schwieg.

„Meine einzige Absicht war einem Jungen zu helfen, der sich schon davor fürchtete auch nur Ihren Namen auszusprechen, Severus."

„Schön.", grollte Severus und trank seinen Whiskey.

„Schön?", sagte Lupin verwirrt.

„Was soll ich denn Ihrer Meinung nach sagen?"

„Wissen Sie, Severus, bevor Dumbledore mich angeheuert hat habe ich Nachhilfeunterricht gegeben. Und wenn ich bei Schülern aus Hogwarts war, dann habe ich so einiges über Sie gehört. Über Ihre Methoden, wenn man so will."

„War's das?", fragte Severus aus seinem Glas heraus.

„Sie müssen Ihren Hass nicht immer an anderen auslassen, wissen Sie?."

Severus stellte das Glas geräuschvoll ab.

„Was wissen Sie schon von meinem Hass?", giftete er.

„Ich weiß, dass alles an diesem Ort Sie an dunklere Zeiten erinnert, so wie mich auch, aber ich habe damit abgeschlossen.", sagte Lupin eindringlich.

„Na schön, Herr Psychologe, tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an!", sagte Severus ausgesprochen laut. „Ich kann mich nämlich noch an Zeiten erinnern, da war da ein Werwolf, der es mit mindestens vier Mann in der Überzahl lustig fand auf einen einzuprügeln. Ist schon toll, wenn man alles dafür tut damit man nicht selbst der Außenseiter sein muss. Welche Art Freunde hat man denn als Werwolf?"

„Einige sehr gute.", entgegnete Lupin.

„Oh ja, das konnte ich sieben Jahre lang erleben wie gut sie waren. Sparen Sie sich Ihre Scheinheiligekeit, Lupin! Glauben Sie bloß nicht Sie würden mich kennen und das alles mit ein paar Worten erledigt wäre. Sieben lange, verfluchte Jahre war mein Leben die Hölle!"

„Danach wurde es wohl kaum besser.", sagte Lupin, was er besser nicht getan hätte.

Ohne Vorwarnung schoss Severus' Faust auf Lupins linkes Auge zu. Es knackte unschön und Lupin krachte von der Wucht des Schlags von seinem Stuhl. Severus stand auf.

Lupin stöhnte vor Schmerz und rappelte sich langsam auf.

„Na schön, wenn du das unbedingt willst!"

Lupins Faust krachte in Severus' Gesicht. Er schlug ihm auf das gegenüberliegende Auge und nun warf es Severus zu Boden. Aberforth eilte herbei und trennte die beiden.

„Immer schön ruhig, Jungs.", rief er. „Kein Grund durchzudrehen."

Severus rappelte sich auf und blickte Lupin voller Verachtung an. Wortlos verließ er die Kneipe.

„Nichts hat sich geändert, oder?", fragte Lupin.

„Nein.", antwortete Aberforth. „Fast nichts. Eis?"

„Aber bitte Schoko."

Als Minerva McGonagall am Morgen das Lehrerzimmer betrat traf sie fast der Schlag. Remus und Severus saßen da, beide mit einem gigantischen Veilchen unter dem jeweils gegenüberliegenden Auge. Beide sahen sie sich mit größter Verachtung an.

„Guten Morgen, die Herren. Darf ich fragen, was in Dreiteufelsnamen vorgefallen ist?"

„Nichts.", sagte Severus. „Unglücklich in der Dusche ausgerutscht."

„Ach was? Gemeinsam oder was?"

„Sie glauben gar nicht wie gefährlich nasse Fliesen sind.", entgegenete Remus.

Minerva stemmte die Arme in die Seiten.

„Haben Sie sich abgesprochen?", fragte sie.

„Nein.", antworteten Severus und Remus synchron.

Minerva schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie fasste es einfach nicht, dass die beiden sich geprügelt hatten.

„Ich wusste ja, dass ich Vizedirektorin einer Schule bin, aber ich wusste nicht, dass ich auch noch einen Kindergarten beherberge!"

Severus und Remus blickten sie an. Beide machten ein Gesicht wie zwei Jungen, die gerade bei einem Streich ertappt wurden. Wenn Minerva eines konnte, dann war es das erwachsene Männer sich fühlten als wären sie wieder zehn.

„Worum ging es da? Halt, warten Sie, ich will es gar nicht wissen!", sagte Minerva erzürnt. „Wir haben eine wichtige Aufgabe vor uns und Sie beide benehmen sich wie Zwölfjährige."

„Wenn ich etwas anmerken darf ..."

„Nein, dürfen Sie nicht, Severus!", entgegnete Minerva streng. „Und jetzt verschwinden Sie! Ich will Sie gar nicht mehr sehen!"

Folgsam erhoben sich Severus und Remus und trabten aus dem Lehrerzimmer.

 _Männer!_ , dachte Minerva noch als sie allein zurück blieb.


	6. Mondscheinsonate

Nach seiner Auseinandersetzung mit Lupin blieb Severus auf Distanz. Er tauschte mit dem Werwolf Blicke der gegenseitigen Verachtung, wann immer sie sich begegneten, doch zu mehr kam es nicht - vorerst.

Am Morgen saß Severus am Lehrertisch und wollte gerade in Ruhe sein Rührei mit Schinken essen als ihm jemand eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten auf den Teller klatschte.

Auf der Titelseite pragte ein magisch verzaubertes Sträflingsfoto von Sirius Black. Er war in Askaban stark gealtert und hatte graue Strähnen in den verfilzten Haaren, die in sein zerfurchtes Gesicht hingen, welches immer noch den Hauch von Eleganz versprühte, dass er einmal besessen hatte. Darüber pragte die Schlagzeile:

„ _ **Sirius Black: Bestätigte Sichtung in Dafttown!"**_

Dafttown, das war keine 20 Kilometer entfernt. Severus nahm die Zeitung aus seinem Essen und warf sie vom Tisch. Seine Kollegen schauten ihn irritiert an. Severus ignorierte sie und aß sein Frühstück.

Eine Sichtung? Das hieß gar nichts. Bei der Hysterie, die gerade herrschte, hatte es sich jemand vielleicht nur eingebildet oder erfunden. Seit Wochen häuften sich Sichtungen und Falschmeldungen, die der Tagesprophet der Auflage wegen natürlich gern weiterverbreitete. Alle waren nervös und fürchteten Black könne wie ein böses Gespenst jeden Moment vor ihrer Tür auftauchen. Nonsens. Totaler Nonsens. Er konnte ihn zwar nicht leiden, aber Severus wusste, dass er nicht dumm war, ein egozentrisches Arschloch vielleicht, aber nicht komplett bescheuert. Auch wenn Askaban ihm zugesetzt hatte war er keiner von denen, die sabbernd in einer Ecke ihrer Zelle endeten. Er hatte noch genug Verstand um aus Askaban zu fliehen und dann noch den langen Weg bis hierher zurückzulegen. Kein stammelnder Irrer wie Askaban sie normaler Weise produzierte.

Nachdem er seinen Teller geleert hatte erhob er sich und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Unten angekommen ging er ins Labor. Er hatte eine Menge zutun, auch wenn Severus nicht unterrichtete. Dumbledore hatte ihn beauftragt für Lupin den Wolfsbanntrank zu brauen. Ein Medikament, dass den Wahnsinn und die Transformation von Werwölfen linderte. Sicher fragten sich einige im Kollegium, ob er denn der richtige dafür war, wenn Severus und Lupin sich so erbittert gegenüber standen. Hätte Dumbledore ihm misstraut, dann hätte er den Trank genauso gut selbst brauen können - und dank moderner, alchemischer Verfahren war die Massenherstellung kein Problem.

Severus wusste genau warum er das tun sollte. Es war die Absicherung für Dumbledore, dass er nichts unüberlegtes tat. Hätte er sich geweigert oder den Trank mit Absicht gepanscht, dann hatte Albus immer noch etwas in der Rückhand. Ein altes Versprechen, dass dafür sorgte, dass Severus still hielt. Ein Wort hätte genügt und Severus hätte Askaban wieder von innen gesehen. Also tat er, was ihm befohlen wurde, egal wie sehr es ihn gegen den Strich ging. Der einzige Trost war, dass er in den Arbeitsstunden im Labor wenigstens keine Schüler ertragen musste.

Außerhalb der Unterrichtszeiten war er damit beschäftigt alle wichtigen Tränke wie Skelewachs, Heiltränke - ja, die schnöden roten - oder Veritaserum aufzufüllen. Wofür man in Hogwarts einen stetigen Vorrat an Wahrheitsserum brauchte? Nun, das war ein Berufsgeheimnis und würde je jemand danach fragen müsste er ihn vermutlich töten.

Der Wolfsbanntrank war nicht sonderlich kompliziert, sondern einfach nur aufwändig. Es dauerte schlicht ewig ihn zu destellieren. Wenn Severus also nicht unterrichtete oder Dumbledore als Agent zu Diensten war, dann arbeitete er im Labor. Letzteres war ihm mittlerweile am Liebsten. Hier hatte er seine Ruhe. Keine Schüler, kein Dumbledore, kein Lupin, nur das leise blubbern der Kessel und Reagenzgläser.

Diese Ruhe wurde jäh unterbrochen als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Herein.", sagte Severus und es trat jemand ein, den er so schnell eigentlich nicht erwartet hätte: John.

„Hast du einen Augenblick?", fragte John.

„Was ist los?"

„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen wegen neulich.", sagte John.

Severus hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. Das hätte er nicht erwartet. John war noch sturer als er, wenn es ums einsehen von Fehlern ging und das wollte schon etwas heißen. Ihre Beziehung war noch nie einfach gewesen. Severus konnte Johns Wut auf ihn nachvollziehen. Als er in dem Alter war hatte er seinen eigenen Vater ebenso behandelt, wenn auch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. Als Teenager war er so voller Zorn gewesen, ohne genau zu wissen warum, aber an irgendjemanden musste er es ja ablassen.

„Angenommen.", sagte Severus ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzublicken.

„Wegen Mom ..."

„Du hast recht.", schnitt Severus seinem Sohn das Wort ab. „Wir hätten nicht streiten dürfen. Nicht so. Ich bin zur Zeit etwas neben mir."

„Nur zur Zeit?", stichelte John.

„Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was hier gerade los ist. Ich muss hier den Babysitter für alles und jeden spielen."

„Sag, als du in Askaban warst, was haben da die Dementoren dir gezeigt?", fragte John unvermittelt.

Severus sah auf. John sah ihn sehr ernst an. Er hatte nie über das gesprochen, was er im Gefängnis erlebt hatte.

„Bist du einen von ihnen begegnet?", entgegnete Severus.

John schwieg.

„Lass dir eines gesagt sein, das was ein Dementor dich zu sehen zwingt ist nicht echt. Es sind deine größten Ängste, deine schmerzhaftesten Verluste, die er dir aufzwingt. Sie foltern, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen. Es sind widerwärtige Kreaturen, John. Sie hätten nie hierher kommen dürfen."

„Wird das Black aufhalten?", fragte John.

„Askaban ist voll von diesen Monstern und er ist entkommen. Glaube kaum, dass es ihn behindern würde, falls er wirklich nach Hogwarts will."

„Habt ihr deshalb gestritten?"

Severus hielt mit seiner Arbeit inne und blickte seinen Sohn durchdringend an. Er wusste nicht welchen Zweck diese Fragerei verfolgte. Was war geschehen? Etwas musste passiert sein, sonst wäre er nicht hier.

„Deine Mutter ist genau so stur wie ich oder du. Und die Zeiten sind verwirrend."

„Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage.", entgegnete John.

„Eine ehrliche Antwort?", fragte Severus. John nickte. „Sie machte sich Sorgen und ich hab nicht zugehört. Wie so oft. Es war nicht richtig. Aber ich kann nichts ändern von meiner Position aus. Weder dass die Dementoren hier sind noch dass ein Sträfling die Gegend unsicher macht."

„Sie wollte nicht, dass ich zurück komme, oder?"

„Nein, sie wollte, dass ich gehe.", antwortete Severus erstaunlich gefasst.

„Was?", sagte John erstaunt.

„Es war nicht das erste Mal, aber dieses Mal, nun ja, du weißt ja wie sie ist, wenn sie sich etwas vorgenommen hat.", antwortete Severus. „Du weißt wie kompliziert das ist."

„Ich weiß gar nichts." John atmete tief. „Ich denke, Mom fragt sich manchmal einfach wer du bist."

„Sie weiß wer ich bin.", entgegnete Severus.

„Und weißt du das auch?"

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. John und Jennifer waren seine bessere Hälfte. An anderen Tagen hätte er die Fragerei seines Sohnes abgeschmettert. Es lag nicht allein an seiner Tätigkeit für Dumbledore und den vielen Erpressungen und Flüchen, die sie sich gegenseitig an den Kopf warfen. Es war dieses ganze verfluchte Leben, was er führte. Nie richtig im hier und jetzt, immer zurück versetzt in eine Vergangenheit mit der er am liebsten nichts mehr zutun gehabt hätte. Er hasste das. Er hasste es mehr als alles andere.

„Dein Unterricht fängt gleich an.", sagte Severus.

„Jetzt lenk nicht ab."

„Nein, ehrlich, schau auf die Uhr."

John sah auf seine Armbanduhr.

„Oh, Mist!", fluchte er. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand er aus dem Labor und eilte die Kerkerstufen nach oben.

Die Wochen vergingen. Der Sommer wandte sich dem Herbst zu und das Halloweenfest rückte näher. Wenn Severus' an die vergangenen Jahre zurückdachte, dann graute es ihm davor. Seit Potter an dieser Schule war passierte immer irgendetwas. Vorletztes Jahr wurde ein Troll befreit und ein dreiköpfiger Hund hatte versucht Severus zu fressen. Und Letztes Jahr begann der ganze Ärger mit der Kammer des Schreckens mit einer versteinerten Katze im Flur zu Halloween. Dieses Fest zog Ärger an. Fast wie Weihnachten bei der Verwandtschaft in Bristol, nur schlimmer.

Severus stand im Flur der Großen Halle. Aufsichtsdienst. Schüler maßregeln. Punkte abziehen. Vor allem Punkte abziehen.

Die Schüler kamen gerade von ihrem traditionellen Ausflug nach Hogmead zurück und schwazten wild durcheinander. Einige besonders euphorische Kinder rempelten Severus an. Als sie seinen ungehaltenen Blick bemerkten machten sie sich schnell aus dem Staub. Das Durcheinander aus Kinderstimmen wurde jäh von einem quieckenden Schrei des Poltergeistes Peeves unterbrochen. Er wirbelte durch den Raum und schrie wie am Spieß: „ANSCHLAG! ANSCHLAG! ANSCHLAG!"

„PEEVES!", rief Severus. „Was soll der Unsinn?"

„Anschlag!", gackerte Peeves. „Die armen Gryffindors kommen nicht durch ihr Portrait. Die arme Dame ist weg. Schämt sich. Wurde ja auch ganz schön zugerichtet. Gigigigigigil-gnarararararar!"

Die Menge strob auseinander als Dumbledore auf der anderen Seite der Halle erschien.

„Peeves!", sagte Albus scharf.

Der Poltergeist verbeugte sich tief und sarkastisch grinsend.

„Was geht hier vor sich?", fragte Albus ernst.

„Oho!", machte Peeves und tat so als habe er sich vor den funkelnden Augen des Direktors erschreckt. „Werter Herr Schulleiter, das Gemälde der Fetten Dame wurde zerstört. Sie rennt jetzt voller Schmach durchs Schloss. Gnihihihi."

Severus tauschte einen Blick mit Dumbledore. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es sich um einen von Peeves albernen Scherzen handelte, schwand von Minute zu Minute.

„Er hat eben ein ganz übles Temperament.", sagte Peeves geheimnisvoll. „Dieser Sirius Black."

Durch die Schülermassen ging ein aufgeregtes Raunen und Peeves flog gackernd und quieckend durch die nächste Wand.

Albus eilte in Richtung Gryffindorturm davon. Severus folgte ihm. Oben angekommen bahnten sie sich einen Weg durch die Schülertraube vor dem Gemälde zum Gryffindorturm.

Ein wütendes Messer hatte offenbar den Leinen des Gemäldes traktiert. Es hingen Fetzen herunter. Während sie das leere Gemälde begutachteten stießen Minerva McGonnagall und Argus Filch zu ihnen.

„Grundgütiger!", entfuhr es Minerva als sie sah, was vom Potrait übrig war.

„Da hatte jemand einen kleinen Ausbruch von Jähzorn, was?", stichelte Severus unmerklich. Es passte durchaus zu dem Sirius Black, den er noch aus der Schule kannte. Zornig, wenn er nicht bekam, was er wollte. Hinterhältig, anderen gegenüber. Charmant, wenn es gerade nützlich war. Zumindest waren das die Wesenzüge, die Severus tagtäglich zu sehen bekam.

„Mr Filch, suchen Sie das Schloss nach der Fetten Dame ab. Trommeln Sie die anderen Lehrer zusammen. Sie sollen das Schloss absuchen. Alle anderen kommen mit mir in die Große Halle!", sagte Dumbledore und drängte sich durch die Schüler zurück.

Severus und Minerva riefen über einen Patronus die anderen Lehrer zusammen. Sie trafen sich vor dem Lehrerzimmer.

„Die Hauslehrer durchsuchen jeweils die Nord-Süd-Ost- und Westflügel des Schlosses. Die anderen gehen an den Außentoren in Stellung. Niemand geht allein. Gehen Sie mindestens Paarweise.", wies Minerva sie als stellvertretende Direktorin an. „Flickwick-Hagrid. Sprout-Binns. Ich gehe mit Sybill. Severus, Sie gehen mit Professor Lupin."

Severus entglitten die Gesichtszüge. Er wollte protestieren, doch Minerva brachte ihn mit einer strikten Handbewegung zum Schweigen. Severus' und Lupins Blicke trafen sich. Er voller Abscheu und der Werwolf höflich distanziert wie immer.

Die Hauslehrer übernahmen die Teile des Schlosses, die in der Nähe ihrer Häuser waren. Für Severus hieß das Kerker und östlicher Teil des Schlosses. Auf dem Weg dorthin schwieg er sich mit Lupin an. Minerva hatte sicher ihre Hintergedanken sie ausgerechnet so einzuteilen. Sie hatten beide Black gekannt. Er als Feind, Lupin als Freund. Sollten sie auf Black stoßen wären da zwei bekannte Gesichter. Das eine hasste ihn und das andere war einst sein bester Freund. Na das konnte ja heiter werden.

Sie durchsuchten systematisch einen Raum nach dem anderen. Auch wenn Severus eine Durchsuchung der Kerker für absolut überflüssig hielt. Sirius Black würde sich ganz bestimmt nicht hier aufhalten. Das war pure Zeitverschwendung, aber es beruhigte natürlich die aufgeregten Gemüter, wenn man Sicherheitsmaßnahmen vortäuschte.

Jäh lenkte das charakterische _Plong!_ eines herunterfallenden Kessels die Aufmerksamkeit von Severus und Lupin auf eine alte, lediglich als Lager benutzt Kammer. Sie zogen ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Bereit, Professor?", fragte Lupin.

Severus schnaufte nur und öffnete die Tür zum Abstellraum mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs. Aus der Finsternis des Raumes sprang ihn etwas an. Im ersten Moment nahm er es gar nicht wahr. Severus fiel rücklings auf den Boden und bemerkte erst jetzt die Kälte, die ihm durch all seine Glieder drang. Das von einer Kapuzenrobe verhüllte Wesen hatte sich auf ihn gestürzt, seine von Verfall gezeichneten, langen, dürren Finger legten sich um seinen Hals. Severus spührte wie der Dementor in seinen Geist eindrang. Unweit von ihm lag sein Zauberstab. Er versuchte ihn zu fassen, doch berührte ihn nur mit den Fingerspitzen. Mit der anderen Hand versuchte Severus den Griff der knöchernen Hände zu lösen. Vergeblich.

In seinem Kopf sah er die Bilder, die er nicht sehen wollte. Severus war wieder fünfzehn. Ein in sich gekehrter Slytherin, der seinen Büchern nachhing und neben einem rothaarigen Mädchen aus Gryffindor stand.

 _Oh nein, das tust du nicht!_ , dachte Severus angestrengt.

Die Bilder in seinem Kopf wirbelten. Er war allein und sah das rothaarige Mädchen mit einem schlanken, groß gewachsenen Teenager Hand in Hand. James Potter. Sie küssten sich.

 _Raus aus meinem Kopf!_ , schrie Severus den Dementor im Gedanken an. Als ob das bei dieser Art Kreatur je was genützt hätte.

Er sah sich und das rothaarige Mädchen, Lily Evans, und sie stritten. Sie verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige.

Die Erinnerungen an diese Zeit, an dieses Mädchen, waren nach all den Jahren immer noch so schmerzhaft. Severus konnte nicht mehr standhalten. Er ergab sich dem Schmerz und wurde ohnmächtig.

Als Severus Snape die Augen wieder öffnete war ihm speiübel. Er fühlte sich schwach und zittrig. Der Angriff war heftiger als gedacht. Severus war einem Dementor das letzte Mal im Gefängnis begegnet. Aus gutem Grund hatte er bis jetzt einen großen Bogen um diese Wesen gemacht, die nichts anderes taten als mit Erinnerungen zu foltern. Und in seinem Fall waren sie auf eine Goldgrube gestoßen.

Severus griff sich an den Kopf und setzte sich auf. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er nicht im Krankenflügel war, sondern auf einer Couch in einem der Privatgemächer lag. Genauer gesagt Lupins Couch.

„Wie ich sehe geht es Ihnen besser.", sagte der Werwolf und kam zu ihm herüber.

„Eine ganze Meute Dementoren hatte es sich dort unten gemütlich gemacht. Vermutlich hat Blacks Auftauchen sie angelockt.", sagte Lupin. „Schokolade?"

Er hielt Severus eine Tafel Schokolade hin. Severus wagte es nicht sie anzunehmen.

„Na kommen Sie, nach einem Dementorenangriff muss man die Endorphinausschüttung wieder ankurbeln."

Zögernd nahm Severus die Schokolade, aß sie jedoch nicht.

„Danke Remus, bitte Severus. Wäre nicht nötig gewesen.", anwortete Lupin in einem fiktiven Dialog mit ihm.

Severus war komplett verunsichert. Es war hochpeinlich für ihn. Von Lupin gerettet, von einem Dementor aus der Bahn geworfen. Er, der Dumbledore seit Jahren nervte ihn wenigstens eine Vertretungsstunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten zu lassen.

„Und Sie haben keinen Kratzer.", sagte Severus mehr zu sich selbst als zu Lupin.

„Nun, es waren fünf gegen einen, wenn ich das zu Protokoll geben darf. Aber mir ist auch kein Dementor direkt ins Gesicht gesprungen."

Severus schnaufte und verzog das Gesicht.

„Wollen Sie damit nicht endlich aufhören?", fragte Lupin.

„Womit?", antwortete Severus.

„Damit. Wir sind keine Schüler mehr."

„Ja, sicher, aber eine Frage stellt sich dennoch, nicht wahr, Professor?", sagte Severus und erhob sich. „Wie konnte Black eigentlich ins Schloss gelangen?"

„Was wollen Sie andeuten?", fragte Lupin.

„Ich deute gar nichts an.", entgegnete Severus. „Ich denke nur laut. Es stellt sich eben nur die Frage wer ein Interesse daran hätte Black hierher zu führen."

„Idiot!", entfuhr es Lupin laut. „Vollidiot!"

„Na, das passt aber gar nicht zu dem gesetzten Werwolf.", bemerkte Severus.

„Das nächste Mal zieh ich Ihren Arsch nicht aus der Misere."

„Oh gut.", sagte Severus.

„Sehr gut.", entgegnete Lupin wütend.

„Dann war's das?"

„Ja.", grollte Lupin.

„Na fein.", machte Severus und verließ den Raum.

Remus Lupin saß in seinen Gemächern und bereitete sich vor. Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Sie zeigte zehn Minuten vor Mitternacht an. Er zog sich aus und trank die Philiole aus, die auf seinem Schreibtisch stand. Nackt setzte er sich im Schneidersitz vor dem Kamin und wartete. Er lauschte den Klängen Ludwig Van Beethovens, die aus dem Plattenspieler drangen. Die Monscheinsonate.

Ein allmonatliches Ritual. Nach über 20 Jahren war er daran gewöhnt. Entgegen aller Geschichten, die man über Werwölfe hörte, war ihre Transformation nicht abhängig vom Monlicht, sondern dem Mondzyklus selbst. Daher war es auch egal, ob das Mondlicht ihn traf oder nicht. Es war nicht so wie im Film wo eine am Himmel vorbeiziehende Wolke den Ausschlag gab. Es war eher wie Ebbe und Flut, sie kamen und gingen unabhängig von der Sichtbarkeit des Erdtrabanten.

Der Wolfsbanntrank verhinderte die Transformation nicht, sondern unterband lediglich den Wahnsinn währendessen. Früher als es das Medikament noch nicht gab war es wesentlich schwieriger gewesen. Während seiner Schulzeit musste er nachts immer aus dem Schloss gebracht werden damit er niemanden verletzte. Heute konnte er sich hier verwandeln. Dumbledore hatte die Türen und das Schloss auf Remus' Wunsch verstärken lassen. Er schloss sich hier ein und wartete bis die Nacht vorrüber ging.

Remus saß da und spürte wie sich die Haare in seinem Nacken aufstellten. Der Hauch des Wolfes in ihm kam näher. Er spührte wie sein Genick knackte und riss den Kopf zur Seite, während sich seine Knochen veränderten. Seine Hände verkrampften sich auf dem nackten Stein. Remus stöhnte vor Schmerz, schrie aber nicht. Er stemmte sich nach vorn auf seine Arme auf während sein Körper sich Knochen für Knochen und Faser für Faser veränderte. Er wuchs in die Höhe und sah auf seine Finger, die sich lange, dürre Krallen verwandelten. Arme und Beine wurden ungleich länger und seine Füße wuchsen zu Pranken heran. Anders als in den Horrorfilmen wuchs ihm kein Pelz. Er blieb nackt und unförmig. Selbst sein Kopf aus dem lange Reiszähne wuchsen und der sich länglich veränderte bis er die Form eines Raubtieres hatte.

Das war Graybacks Geschenk an ihn. Eine monströse, unförmige Gestalt, mit den Narben unzähliger Verwandlungen am ganzen Körper übersät und nicht fähig Wahn von Realität zu unterscheiden.

Remus nahm seine Umgebung durch die geschärften Sinne des Werwolfes wahr. Er hörte Armeisen krabbeln und sah Objekte so klein wie Staubpartikel. Er blinzelte mit den gelben Augen des Tiers, legte sich vor den Kamin und wartete das die Nacht verging. Ohne den Wahnsinn war er zwar immer noch nicht er selbst, konnte aber dennoch viel klarer denken als mit. Er konnte Freunde unterscheiden und ruhig atmen, musste nicht tobsüchtig sein wie ein tollwütiger Hund. Der Mensch in ihm war immer noch verborgen, aber er beherrschte den Werwolf und nicht der Werwolf ihn. Das war ein bedeutender Unterschied.

Die Nacht verging und in den frühen Morgenstunde schrumpfte die Bestie wieder zu seiner menschlichen Größe zusammen. Remus lag nackt und schwer atmend auf dem Boden. Die Rückverwandlung war oft der schlimmste Teil. Oft lag er danach tagelang im Bett. Der Werwolf war eine Krankheit, die seinen Körper auslaugte, daher war die Lebenserwartung vieler Werwölfe nicht besonders hoch. Die Transformation beanspruchte zu viel Kraft. Es war ein langsamer, grauenvoller Tod, angelegt über Jahrzehnte hinweg. Früher oder später würde er daran sterben. Die Medikamente machten es nur erträglicher.

Remus rappelte sich auf und legte sich auf die Couch. Er deckte sich mit der dicken Wolldecke darauf zu. Er zitterte als habe er Schüttelfrost, gleichzeitig Schweißausbrüche und Schmerzen in den Gliedern. Es klang nach einem Grippeanfall war aber in Wirklichkeit sein Körper, der nach der Verwandlung noch immer an einem Schock litt.

Remus kannte all diese Zustände und wusste, dass er nichts dagegen tun konnte solange nichtzufällig noch jemand ein Gegenmittel zu seinen Lebzeiten erfand. Die Chancen darauf waren jedoch sehr gering. Als Werwolf war er ein Ausgestoßener. Die meisten Magier interessierte es nicht, ob jemand wie er lebte oder starb. Deshalb gab es so viele blutrünstige Leute unter den seinen. Es war ihre Rache für die gesellshaftliche Verachtung. Remus hingegen hatte sich dieser Vergeltungssucht nie hingegeben. Andere, wie Fenrir Grayback, schlugen Kapital aus ihrem Fluch, bildeten Verbrecherbanden und terrorisierten ihre Umwelt mit dem Ziel so viel Schaden wie möglich anzurichten. Es war ihre Verachtung allem gegenüber, was an ihnen noch menschlich war. Als würde es etwas ändern, wenn sie das Monster ungehemmt auslebten. Sie alle würden daran sterben - ohne Ausnahme. Die einen leise, die anderen laut.

Remus schloss die Augen und schlief ein.


	7. Unvorhergesehene Konsequenzen

Es war Ende November und der eisige Starkregen der letzten Wochen wandelte sich langsam in Schnee. John Franco saß mit seinen Kumpels aus Ravenclaw in den Drei Besen. Sie blödelten herum und tranken Butterbier.

Die Ausflüge nach Hogsmead sorgten für die dringend gebrauchte Aufheiterung. Nach dem Vorfall mit Potter beim Quidditschspiel waren sie noch eindringlicher vor den Dementoren gewarnt worden. Als ob das was helfen würde. Diese Wesen kreuzen ja überall auf. Sofern man sich also nicht selbst Hausarrest auferlegte war es nahezu unmöglich nicht über kurz oder lang einem Dementor zu begegnen.

Johns erste Begegnung mit einem war vor Wochen. Er war mit Mary unterwegs. Ihr hatte es wesentlich mehr zugesetzt als ihm. Seitdem trafen sie sich immer weniger. John fragte sich, was sie wohl gespürt und gesehen hatte, doch sie wollte nicht darüber reden. Er wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte, wollte sie aber nicht weiter bedrängen.

Gegen Abend verließen sie die Kneipe und gingen den Pfad zum Schloss hoch als sich fünf Siebentklässler vor ihnen aufbauten. Zwei Gryffindors, ein Slytherin und zwei Hufflepuff.

„Oh nein, nicht schon wieder.", stöhnte John. „Könnt ihr nicht mal jemand anderen abziehen?"

„Aber bei dir geht das so leicht, Franco.", antwortete der Slytherin vergnügt.

„Na los, Taschen leer machen!", grunze einer der Gryffindor-Gorillas.

„Ganz bestimmt nicht.", sagte John und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Seine Freunde hielten sich im Hintergrund. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Wie viele Jahre kannten sie sich jetzt?

„Oh, willst du es auf die harte Tour?", sagte einer der Hufflepuff und ließ die Fäuste knacken.

„Stupor!", rief John und schoss dem großen Gryffindor vor sich direkt in die Brust. Er flog in einem Salto nach hinten.

Jetzt zogen auch seine Freunde George und Ben ihre Zauberstäbe und schossen auf die Gruppe. Der Slytherin wisch den Geschossen aus und rannte davon. Ben knockte einen der Hufflepuffs mit einem Schockzauber aus. Den anderen übernahm George. So blieb nur noch der zweite Menschenaffe aus dem Hause Gryffindor. Der versetzte John einen mächtigen Hieb ins Gesicht. Ein widerliches Knacken war zu hören und er spuckte Blut.

John fiel um und rollte einige mal rückwärts den Hang hinunter. Währendessen ließ er seinen Zauberstab fallen. George und Ben sprangen auf ihren Widersacher und versuchten ihn zu Boden zu ringen. Vergeblich. Der Hühne schüttelte sie einfach ab.

John setzte sich auf und suchte im Schneematsch nach seinem Zauberstab, fand ihn jedoch nicht. Der große Gryffindor stürzte sich auf ihn, nahm ihn in den Schwitzkasten. John bekam keine Luft mehr. In diesem Augenblick überwog nicht sein Verstand, sondern sein Überlebenstrieb. Er griff in seine Hosentasche und zog ein Klappmesser, welches er ohne nachzudenken seinem Gegner in den Oberschenkel rammte. Der Hühne schrie auf, ließ ihn los und taumelte zurück. John zog sein Messer aus dem Bein des Gryffindors. Als er aufsah wurde ihm nur langsam bewusst wie das aussah und was er da gerade getan hatte.

Der Slytherin kam mit einem Lehrer in Begleitung zurück durch den Schlamm gestampft. Es war Professor McGonnagal. Diese wusste im ersten Augenblick nicht, was sie zu dieser Rauferei sagen sollte.

„Unglaublich!", hörte er sie schließlich sagen.

John versuchte das blutige Messer verschwinden zu lassen, doch es war bereits zu spät.

„Sie, das ist einfach nicht zu glauben! Was war hier los?", fragte sie außer sich.

John antwortete nicht, sondern ließ das Messer einfach in den Matsch fallen und ging wortlos an ihr vorbei. Er musste nicht erst ihr wütendes Gezeter hören, um zu wissen, dass er viel zu weit gegangen war. Flüche waren eine Sache, aber ein Messer ...

„Sie, Mr Franco, bleiben Sie sofort stehen! Stehen bleiben habe ich gesagt!"

John reagierte nicht. Lief an seinen im Schlamm liegenden, fassungslosen Freunden und den bewusstlosen Schlägern vorbei. Es gab dazu nichts zu erörtern.

Oben im Schloss angekommen ging John in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Auf dem Weg nach oben wurde er plötzlich von jemanden gepackt und in einen Seitengang gezogen. Es war Severus. Er sah ihn mit ernster Mieme an. Ohne ein Wort packte er ihn am Kragen und brachte ihn über Schleichwege hinunter in seinen Privatraum. Dort bugsierte er ihn auf dem Sofa. Leia lag vor dem Kamin, sah auf und legte den Kopf schief.

John saß ohne jede Regung da. Voller Schlamm und Blut und brachte keinen Ton heraus. Er wartete auf eine Standpauke, doch die kam nicht. Severus zog seine Robe aus, hängte sie über den Stuhl und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Er stemmte die Arme auf die Knie und sah ihn an.

„Was ist passiert?", sagte Severus erstaunlich ruhig.

„Du weißt es doch schon.", antwortete John.

„Ich will es aber von dir hören."

„Was soll ich denn sagen?" John wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte in diesem ihm bevorstehenden Verhör.

„Warum hast du ein Messer?", fragte Severus schließlich.

„Das geht dich nichts an."

„Das geht mich sehr wohl etwas an!", donnerte Severus. John zuckte zusammen. „Du weißt, dass du aus dieser Nummer nicht mehr raus kommst, oder?"

John besah seine Finger und versuchte seinen Vater nicht anzusehen.

„Du weißt doch selbst wie die Hirachie hier funktioniert. Die Älteren ziehen die Jüngeren ab und solange nichts passiert sieht keiner hin."

Severus atmete tief und kratzte sich an der Stirn.

„Der Typ war so ein Gorilla, ich dachte der will mich erledigen.", fügte John hinzu.

„Das ist aber keine Antwort auf meine Frage.", sagte Severus.

„Du solltest doch selbst wissen wie das ist, wenn man sich ohne Waffe nicht mehr auf den Schulhof traut. Und ein Messer wirkt selbst bei Magiern als ordentliche Drohung.", sagte John.

Severus lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Du weißt, was jetzt kommt, oder?", fragte sein Vater müde.

„Anhörung. Schulverweis. Mit viel Pech ein Verfahren vor Gericht.", spulte John herunter.

„Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?", wollte Severus wissen.

„Was hätte das denn gebracht?", sagte John. „Vielleicht ist es besser so. Die Schule ist ohnehin wie Knast."

Severus erhob sich und ging schweigend im Raum auf und ab. Das tat er immer, wenn er nachdachte.

„Ich muss dich trotzdem zum Schulleiter bringen.", sagte Severus.

John nickte. Ihm war klar, dass er seiner Pflicht nachgehen musste. Vielleicht war es wirklich besser so. In den letzten Jahren wurde es für John immer schwieriger in Hogwarts, trotz seiner Beziehung zu Mary. Sie gab ihm halt. Es ging ihm schlecht seitdem sie sich immer weniger sahen. Dann kam eines zum anderen. Noch dazu weil er niemanden in Hogwarts hatte mit dem er aufrichtig reden konnte. Niemand wusste, dass Severus sein Vater war und wie zergliedert das Leben seiner Familie war. Es lief so viel nebenher, so viel gleichzeitig. Manchmal fragte er sich wie sein Vater das über all die Jahre ausgehalten hatte immer mehrere Leben zu führen. Für ihn war es schon schwierig mit niemanden aufrichtig über seine Eltern reden zu können - und Severus war einfach kein guter Gesprächspartner. Weder als Lehrer noch als Elternteil.

John erhob sich und folgte Severus ins Büro von Dumbledore. Dort waren bereits alle Hauslehrer versammelt. Offenbar herrschte bereits einhellige Meinung darüber was jetzt geschehen würde.

„John Franco.", sagte Dumbledore ernst. „Sie wissen warum Sie hier sind?"

„Ja, Sir.", antwortete John.

„Nehmen Sie zu den Vorwürfen Stellung?", fragte Dumbledore streng nach Protokoll.

„Ja. Ich bestreite allerdings nichts. Ja, ich habe den Jungen verletzt und bin mir über die Konsequenzen klar, die mein Verhalten nach sich zieht. Eines möchte ich jedoch gerne hinzufügen: Warum tut die Lehrerschaft eigentlich nichts gegen diejenigen, die wirklich die Schuld tragen? Ich weiß, wir sind Briten und lieben uralte, verknöcherte Traditionen, aber dieses Schulsystem ist doch ein einziges Gefängnis in dem man sich gegenseitig wegbeißt."

Er hörte wie Severus sich lautstark räusperte. Ja, ja, den Bogen nicht überspannen und so, aber jetzt wo er einmal von der Schule flog konnte er auch gleich alles loswerden, was er schon immer mal sagen wollte.

„Es wird zugesehen, aber nie was unternommen. Und sagen Sie nicht Sie würden es nicht bemerken, wenn sich Schüler gegenseitig fertig machen. Ich habe vielleicht einen Fehler gemacht, aber wer von Ihnen lässt es eigentlich zu, dass die Älteren die Jüngeren tyrannisieren und die Leute aufgrund dieses idiotischen Häuserwettstreites sich jedes Mal aufs Neue gegenseitig die Schädel einschlagen? Wessen großartige Idee war das denn?"

John wurde immer lauter und war kurz davor seine Lehrer und den Schulleiter anzuschreien. Severus legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Mr Franco, ich glaube das reicht.", sagte Severus bestimmt.

Flitwick, Sprout und McGonnagal starrten ihn hingegen an. Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sah ihn über seine Brillengläser abwartend an.

„Ich geh in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Hier bin ich fertig.", sagte John und stampfte aus dem Raum.

Severus hatte in den 13 Jahren, die er in Hogwarts unterrichtete schon einige socher Anhörungen miterlebt, aber noch nie eine, die so schnell und erschütternd vorbei ging.

„In all den Jahrzehnten, die ich hier gelehrt habe ist mir soetwas noch nicht untergekommen.", sagte Minerva.

„Der Junge war immer wieder mal aufällig, aber das ist selbst für mich überraschend.", sagte Flitwick. „Ich hätte ihn nie so eingeschätzt."

Professor Sprout schüttelte nur entgeistert den Kopf und Severus hielt sich höflich zurück.

„Es ist immer wieder traurig, wenn ein Schüler uns auf diese Weise verlässt. Filius, sorgen Sie dafür, dass alles nötige veranlasst wird.", sagte Dumbledore.

„Natürlich.", antwortete Flitwick und ging zusammen mit den anderen Lehrern aus dem Zimmer.

„Severus, einen Moment noch!", fügte Dumbledore noch schnell hinzu.

Severus blieb stehen und schloss die Tür wieder. Er wandte sich zu Dumbledore um, der sich gerade hinter seinem Schreibtisch erhob.

„Eine Frage hätte ich. Welche Beziehung haben Sie zu John Franco?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen.", sagte er ungerührt.

„Verkaufen Sie mich nicht für dumm. Man muss schon blind sein, um die Ähnlichkeit zu übersehen."

Severus versuchte seine Panik zu verbergen. Irgendwann musste es ja jemanden auffallen. Das es aber ausgerechnet Dumbledore war verkomplizierte alles unnötig.

„Welche Ähnlichkeit?", sagte er spöttisch.

„Nun, ich habe es bis jetzt auch nicht bemerkt, aber wenn Sie so nebeneinander stehen könnte man fast meinen er wäre ihr Kind."

Severus prustete los.

„Albus, Sie machen sich lächerlich!"

„Sie wären sicherlich nicht der erste, dem das passiert."

„Treiben Sie es nicht zu weit.", sagte Severus. „Ich muss Minerva sagen, dass Sie den Wallnusslikör besser verstecken soll."

„Vielleicht irre ich mich auch.", sagte Albus.

„Höchstwahrscheinlich. Davon abgesehen, selbst wenn, ginge Sie das nichts an.", sagte Severus scharf.

„Entschuldigen Sie, es war nicht meine Absicht indiskret zu sein."

„Dafür stellen Sie aber ganz schön indiskrete Fragen.", antwortete Severus.

„Nach all den Jahren hätte ich nur nicht gedacht, dass Sie immer noch allein sind."

Severus blickte Dumbledore zweifelnd an. War das echt oder gespielt? Diese Besorgnis?

„Ihr Interesse an meinem Liebesleben ist ja wirklich reizend, Albus, aber nein, ich bin nicht interessiert.", sagte Severus und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Severus Snape saß auf der Couch in seinen Privatraum bei einer Flasche Whisky. Die Ereignisse dieses Abends brachten ihn dazu nach langer Zeit wieder seinem Laster - dem übermäßigen Konsum von Alkohol und Tabak - nachzugehen.

Er konnte nicht so recht fassen, was geschehen war noch weniger jedoch, dass er von alldem im Grunde nichts mitbekommen hatte. Was war er nur für ein miserabler Vater? Und ein mindestens genauso miserabler Lehrer.

Die ganze Sorge um Potter und Black hatten ihn alles andere völlig vergessen lassen. Er war so mit Arbeit überflutet, dass er das offensichtliche nicht mehr wahrnahm. Er bemerkte nicht mehr wie schlecht es John ging, dass er zu so einer Überreaktion getrieben wurde.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Herein.", sagte Severus müde.

Ausgerechnet John kam herein. Er wirkte zerknautscht, hatte gerötete Augen und wirkte ebenso müde wie Severus selbst.

Ohne ein Wort setzte er sich neben seinen Vater. Leia erhob sich von ihrem angestammten Platz vor dem Kamin und legte John den Kopf auf den Oberschenkel. Er kraulete sie hinten den Ohren. Hunde wussten immer, wann sie gebraucht wurden.

„Willst du reden?", fragte Severus.

„Ich kann mir selbst nicht erklären wie es so weit kommen konnte.", sagte John frei heraus. „Weißt du, die Dementoren haben mir ziemlich zu schaffen gemacht in den letzten Monaten."

Severus wusste, was er meinte. Es reichte ihre bloße Anwesendheit. Man musste ihnen noch nicht einmal direkt begegnen, um den Zweifel und die Angst, die sie säten, in sich aufzunehmen. Menschen, die ohnehin schon so ihre Probleme mit dem Leben hatten, trieben sie so vollends in den Wahnsinn.

„Was ist mit deiner Freundin?"

„Wir reden kaum. Ihr geht's noch schlechter als mir.", sagte John.

„Was du in Dumbledores Büro gesagt hast ..."

„Ist nicht so wichtig.", unterbrach ihn John.

„Doch ist es.", konterte Severus. „Du hast recht. Zu meiner Zeit war es genauso. Und niemanden interessiert es, solange die Leute sich nur psychisch fertig machen. Mich hat das eine völlig falsche Richtung einschlagen lassen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du eines Tages den gleichen Fehler begehst wie ich."

John schwieg. Sah ihn jedoch nicht an, sondern streichelte Gedankenverloren über Leias Kopf.

„Ich bin dir nicht böse, falls du das denkst.", fuhr Severus fort. „Fahr zu deiner Mutter und denk in Ruhe über alles nach."

„Da ist noch was, um das ich dich bitten möchte.", sagte John und holte einen Brief aus seiner Brusttasche heraus. „Kannst du den Mary geben?"

„Ich bin aber nicht Professor McGonagall.", fügte Severus hinzu.

„Ich will ihn nicht der alten Hexe geben. Die ließt ihn am Ende noch.", sagte John.

Der leise Hauch eines Lächelns breitete sich über Severus' Gesicht aus. Das er das jemals von einem Schüler hören würde hätte er nicht gedacht.

„Ich geb' ihn ihr.", sagte Severus und nahm den Brief an sich. „Liebeskorrespondenz?"

John bekam unvermittelt rote Ohren, sagte aber nichts.

„Keine Sorge, bei mir ist er gut aufgehoben."

„Okay.", schloss John und erhob sich. Er verabschiedete sich und ging.

Severus blieb alleine zurück. In Gedanken bei seinem Sohn und dem Weg den er hoffentlich nicht wählen würde.


	8. Die Anhörung

Noch am selben Abend packte John Franco seine Sachen. Ben und George sprachen kaum ein Wort mit ihm. Die Angst war ihnen jedoch ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie konnten noch immer nicht fassen, was eigentlich passiert war. John hingegen war erstaunlich ruhig. Selbst vor dem Gespräch mit seiner Mutter fürchtete er sich nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, dass er endlich Hogwarts verlassen würde, brachte ihm eher Erleichterung. Als würde nach Jahren endlich eine Last von den Schultern genommen.

In den letzten drei Jahren hatte sich Hogwarts für ihn mehr und mehr zu einem Gefängnis verwandelt. Er haderte mit allem hier. Es war mehr ein philosophisches Problem, was ihn plagte. John konnte die ganze Art und Weise wie diese Schule funktionierte immer weniger mittragen. Vielleicht war es so besser als sich noch weitere zwei Jahre hier durchzuquälen.

Als er am nächsten Morgen in den Hogwartsexpress in Richtung London stieg kam es ihm richtig vor. Die Fahrt dauerte knapp fünf Stunden. Zeit sich zurückzulehnen und die Füße hochzulegen. Außerhalb der Ferienzeit führ ohnehin kaum jemand diese Strecke. John schloss die Augen und döste vor sich hin. Nur hin und wieder aufgeweckt durch das Pfeifen der Lok oder die raren Haltestellenansagen.

Erst eine halbe Stunde vor Kings Cross wachte er wieder richtig auf. John rieb sich die Augen und seinen durch die unbequeme Pose steif gewordenen Nacken. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er wieder klar im Kopf war. Schließlich fuhr der Zug In London ein. Er schnappte sich seinen Rucksack und seinen Koffer und stieg aus.

Kings Cross war betriebsam wie immer. Nur der Gleis 9 3/4 lag beinahe gespenstisch still da. Außer ihm und dem Bahnpersonal war niemand am Bahnsteig zu sehen. Außerhalb der Saison war es wie ausgestorben.

John ging durch die bekannte Säule am Gleis hinaus in den Teil des Bahnhofs der der Muggelwelt gehörte. Er hielt Ausschau, ob jemand auf ihn wartete. John hätte es Severus zugetraut, dass er seiner Mutter bescheid sagte, doch die war nirgends zu sehen. Nicht, dass ihn das enttäuscht hätte.

John stieg in den Bus in Richtung Zuhause. Die Fahrt durch den Londoner Dauerstau dauerte nochmal fast eine Stunde. Endlich daheim angekommen stand er vor verschlossener Tür. Seine Mutter war offenbar noch auf Arbeit. Er kramte den Schlüsselbund mit dem Haustürschlüssel aus der Hosentasche und schloss auf.

John öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Jetzt wo er hier war, war es doch ein seltsames Gefühl. Er nahm seine Sachen und schleppte sie die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer. Auspacken würde er später. John ging hinunter in die Küche. Dort sah er einen Brief vom Ministerium auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet. Sein Verweis von Hogwarts war also schon eingetrudelt. Dann musste er wenigstens nicht alles erklären. Er sah den Brief an. Alles schön amtlich. Dazu noch eine Aufforderung in zwei Tagen zur Anhörung im Ministerium zu erscheinen.

John fragte sich wozu noch eine Anhörung, wenn er bereits verwiesen wurde. Vermutlich ging es um seine Bestrafung. Er hätte vielleicht Angst davor haben müssen, doch die hatte er nicht. Es war nur dieses eine kleine, komische Gefühl, dass ihn pisackte und ihm klar machte, dass es jetzt vorbei war. Früher hatten ihnen die Lehrer immer Angst vor dem Rausschmiss gemacht. Bei jedem kleinen Vergehen ein Theater gemacht als hätten sie einen Mord begangen. Na ja, außer Severus. Der zog einfach nur Punkte ab und verdonnerte die Schüler zu endlosen Stunden des Nachsitzens. John wusste nicht wie das bei seinen eigenen Schülern war, aber sein Vater tat wenigstens nicht mal so als könne ihn irgendein Schülerverhalten noch in irgeneiner Art und Weise schockieren.

John ging nach oben und packte seine Sachen aus. Er hatte nicht annährend so viele Klamotten wie andere Schüler dabei gehabt. Selbst seine Uniform hatte er ja nur sporadisch getragen. Er war einfach nicht der Typ für Hemd und Krawatte. John würde drei Kreuze machen, wenn er das Zeug endlich los war.

Er hörte wie die Haustür ging. John ging hinaus in den Flur und spähte die Treppe nach unten. Es war seine Mutter. Sie kam von der Mittagsschicht. Er sah zu wie sich ihre Jacke auszog und ihren Rucksack fallen ließ. Ohne ihn zu bemerken ging sie in die Küche.

Leise ging John die Treppe hinunter und folgte ihr.

Ohne sich umzudrehen sagte seine Mutter „John, was hast du angestellt?"

„Du weißt es doch bestimmt schon.", antwortete er ungerührt.

Sie drehte sich um und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Dein Vater hat es mir nicht gesagt, falls du das meinst."

Das wunderte John jetzt.

„Schwere Körperverletzung?", fragte seine Mutter.

Das hatte das Ministerium im Brief als Anschuldigung hervorgebracht.

„Anders kapieren es die ja leider nicht.", sagte John. „Ich rechtfertige mich nicht. Ich weiß, dass ich die Konsequenzen tragen muss."

Die Gesichtszüge seiner Mutter erweichten und sie entschränkte ihre Arme. Sie atmete tief und rieb sich die Nasenwurzel.

„Ich komm damit klar.", sagte John. „Und ich bin froh da weg zu sein."

„Und Severus?", fragte sie.

„Der weiß es.", antwortete John. „Er hat es besser aufgenommen als erwartet."

„Warum in dreiteufelsnamen hast du auch ein Messer dabei?", sagte sie jetzt gerade heraus.

„Wie gesagt, die kapieren es nicht anders." John ging die restliche Treppe hinunter. „Sie haben bekommen, was sie verdienten."

„So einfach ist das nicht.", antwortete seine Mutter. „Ich kann auch nicht einfach jeden abstechen, der mir krumm kommt."

„Ich habe niemanden abgestochen." verteidigte John sich.

„Wir werden sehen.", schloss seine Mutter und umarmte ihn.

Trotz allem war sie froh ihren Sohn gesund und munter zu sehen.

Die Anhörung war im Ministerium für Zauberei. Obwohl Jennifer Franco keine Magierin war wusste sie wo der Eingang lag. Severus hatte ihn ihr gezeigt als sie einmal gemeinsam im Regierungsviertel waren. Und es war nicht oft der Fall, dass sie gemeinsam unterwegs waren. Das Doppelleben ihres Mannes hinderte sie daran. Ja, sie nannte ihn so, auch wenn sie nicht miteinander verheiratet waren. Es war schwierig, aber immer noch besser als so manche Alternative.

Als Johns Mutter begleitete sie ihren Sohn zu seiner Anhörung. Auch weil dies vom Ministerium gefordert wurde. Vermutlich würde man ihr einige Fragen stellen. John trug Anzug und Krawatte und sie einen schwarzen Damenanzug und eine weiße Bluse darunter. Es war selten, dass sie sich so herausputzten, aber vor Gericht mussten sie schon auf ihren Eindruck achten. Schon bei einer derartigen Geschichte.

Am Eingang wurde John aufgefordert seinen Zauberstab abzugeben. Das tat er. Anschließend nahmen sie einen der Fahrstühle in die unteren Etagen des Ministeriums.

Das Ministerium selbst wirkte erdrückend und furchteinflösend auf Jennifer. Mit schwarzen Marmor ausgestaltete Hallen in denen die gewaltigen Banner des Ministeriums hingen. Große, marmorne Figuren von bekannten Hexen und Zauberern. Alles erweckte den Anschein sich im Zentrum der Macht der Zauberer zu befinden und ohne Scham demonstrierten sie diese. Neben dem geschäftigen Treiben der Mitarbeiter, die ähnlich wie die Regierungsbänkler bei den Nichtzaubern graue und schwarze Anzüge und Krawatten trugen, gab es noch das Wachpersonal in ihren langen, schwarzen Trenchcoats und tief ins Gesicht gezogene Hüte. Jennifer erinnerten sie ein wenig an die Gestapo der Deutschen im Zweiten Weltkrieg, weniger an einfache Wachleute.

Schließlich öffneten sich die Fahrstuhltüren und sie wurden von zwei Wachmännern in Empfang genommen.

„John und Jennifer Franco?", fragte einer von ihnen.

„Ja, Sir.", sagte Jennifer. John nickte bloß.

Sie führten sie zum Anhörungsraum. Auch er war mit schwarzen Marmor ausgekleidet. Anders als erwartet war es aber kein Gerichtssaal, sondern ein Raum mit zwei sich längs gegenüber stehenden Tischen. Magisches Licht erleuchtete den ansonsten fensterlosen Raum hell.

„Setzen Sie sich.", sagte einer der Wachmänner.

Jennifer nahm mit ihren Sohn platz. Einen Augenblick später kam ein untersetzter Mann mit Glatze herein, der einen Stapel Akten vor sich hertrug. Er knallte sie vor ihnen auf den Tisch.

„Entschuldigen Sie vielmals.", sagte er und rückte sich sein Tweetjacket und die altmodische Fliege an seinem Hals zurecht. „Ich bin Bartus Harnequin, ihr Pflichtverteidiger."

Der Mann setzte sich ihnen gegenüber.

„Keine Sorge, das hier wird kein großes Tribunal. Eine Verweisung von Hogwarts wegen, na ja, derartiger Vorfälle ist nicht schön, aber keine Sorge, wir machen das schon." Der Mann zog eine altmodische, goldene Taschenuhr aus seiner Brusttasche. „Bis zur Hauptverhandlung bleibt uns noch etwas Zeit. Ich gehe mit Ihnen nur die wichtigsten Punkte durch damit ich sicher bin, dass wir auf dem gleichen Stand sind."

Harnequin kramte in dem Aktenstapel und holte einen altmodischen, roten Hefter hervor.

„Hach, normaler Weise ist es üblich dem Angeklagten mehr Vorbereitungszeit zu geben, aber Sie sehen ja selber, was hier an Sicherheit unterwegs ist. Das Ministerium ist ein wenig auf der Überlastungsschiene wegen unserem Flüchtling Nummer Eins, wenn sie verstehen. Da leidet grad die Judikative etwas."

„Sie meinen Sirius Black.", sagte John.

„Eine Peinlichkeit für uns alle, dass er überhaupt aus Askaban fliehen konnte. Jetzt ist hier seit Monaten höchste Alarmstufe und die kleinen Gerichtsverhandlungen werden so kurz wie möglich gehalten, weil sie Abteilung für Strafverfolgung überlastet ist. Aber genug davon, wir müssen uns dann doch etwas beeilen. Also gut, Sie sind John Franco, fünfzehn Jahre alt, Wohnhaft in der Albertstreet 15 in Surrey?"

„Ja, Sir.", antwortete John.

„Mutter Muggel. Zum Vater finde ich leider keine Angaben."

„Sein Vater ist fort. Ich habe ihn allein aufgezogen.", antwortete Jennifer. Sie hatte sich vor vielen Jahren mit Severus darauf geeinigt, dass es für sie vor den Behörden wohl besser wäre einen verschollenen, weggezogenen oder umgekommenen Rabenvater zu haben als die Behörden auch nur den Bruchteil der Wahrheit wissen zu lassen.

„Verstehe.", antwortete Harnequin. „Keine Auffälligkeiten vor Hogwarts."

„Ich war ein liebes, braves Kind.", sagte John.

„In Hogwarts mehrere leichte Verstöße, aber nichts was der Rede wert wäre. Kommen wir also zu ihrem Verweis. Ihnen wird vorgeworfen an einer Prügellei teilgenommen zu haben und einen der Beteiligten, Franklin Squade, mit einem Messer bedroht und niedergestochen zu haben. Ist das richtig?"

„Nein, ich habe ihn nicht bedroht. Also nicht willentlich. Er hat mich gewürgt. Ich bekam kaum noch Luft und habe im Effekt gehandelt. Meiner Meinung nach war das Notwehr.", antwortete John.

„Und Sie?", wandte sich Harnequin an Jennifer.

„Falls Sie meinen, was er mir mitgeteilt hat. Bis der Brief zur Anhörung eintraf wusste ich von nichts. Mein Sohn ist kein fleißiger Briefeschreiber, wenn Sie verstehen."

„Hmm.", machte Harnequin. Er kratzte sich auf seiner Glatze und blätterte in seinen Akten. „Wir haben jetzt folgendes Problem. Es steht Aussage gegen Aussage. Die Verweis von Hogwarts wird nicht rückgängig zu machen sein, aber mit etwas Glück können wir den Richter überzeugen das Verfahren aus Mangel an Beweisen einzustellen. Immerhin wurde nicht einmal die Tatwaffe sichergestellt. Zudem hat sich einer ihrer Lehrer bei der offiziellen Befragung vor einigen Tagen sehr für sie verbürgt."

Jennifer sah John an. Sie konnte förmlich sehen wie es seinem Kopf ratterte.

„Welcher Lehrer?", wollte John mit unschuldmiene wissen.

„Ein Professor Severus Snape. Meine Zeit in Hogwarts ist zu lange her, um mit Namen noch was anfangen zu können."

Jennifer versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen wie sie Eins und Eins zusammenzählte. Severus hatte sich für John stark gemacht. Nicht nur das, er hatte auch das Messer ihres Sohnes mit all den Beweisspuren verschwinden lassen. Manchmal liebte sie ihn dafür. Manchmal wusste sie aber auch nicht, ob sie seine Effizienz erschreckend finden sollte.

Es klopfte an der Tür und eine Frau in schwarzer Robe betrat den Raum, gefolgt von einem jungen Mann, der jede Menge Akten schleppte.

„Nun, Mr Harnequin, wären wir soweit?", fragte die Frau.

„Amelia, ich dachte, ich hätte mehr Zeit."

„Im Gericht heißt es immer noch Euer Ehren.", maßregelte sie den Strafverteidiger. „Ich bin Amelia Bones, Vorsitzende der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung und die Richterin im heutigen Verfahren."

Sie setzte sich mit ihrem Assistenten an den gegenüberliegenden Tisch und breitete die Akten aus.

„Dunnell, schreiben Sie mit? Gut.", vergewissterte sie sich. „Das ist ein Schnellverfahren. Das heißt, es wird auch schnell vorbei sein. Erheben Sie sich bitte."

Sie standen allesamt auf.

„Dunnell!", sagte Richterin Bones und schnipste mit den Fingern in Richtung ihres protokollierenden Assistenten.

„Verlesung der Anklageschrift.", fuhr Dunnell zügig fort. „Tätlicher Angriff mit einem Messer während des zugelassenen Ausgangs in dem Dorf Hogsmead. Laut Zeugenaussagen drohte der Angeklagte mit der Tatwaffe und stach einen Mitschüler, Franklin Squade, nieder. Es folgte sofortige Suspendierung von der Hogwartsschule für Zauberei und Hexerei."

„Die Verhandlung ist eröffnet. Bitte setzen Sie sich.", sagte die Richterin und alle Beteiligten setzten sich wieder. „Was haben Sie zu den Vorwürfen zu sagen?"

„Es war Notwehr.", sagte John.

„Bitte konkretisieren Sie das.", entgegnete die Richterin.

„Dieser Kerl ... also Franklin Squade, hatte mich im Schwitzkasten und hat mir die Kehle zugedrückt. Es war ein Reflex."

„Und warum tragen Sie ein Messer in der Schule mit sich herum?", fragte die Richterin.

„Ein Messer hilft in verschiedenen Situationen.", antwortete John.

„Die da wären?"

Jennifer bedachte ihren Sohn mit einem warnenden Blick. Das würde noch fehlen, wenn er sich hier um Kopf und Kragen redete.

„Vielleicht finde ich ja schöne Blumen und will sie meiner Freundin schenken.", entgegnete John.

„Wofür haben Sie einen Zauberstab?", fragte die Richterin.

„Der ist auch nicht immer angemessen.", entgegnete John.

Die Richterin zog die Augenbrauen hoch und legte ein schiefes Lächeln auf. Sie schütelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Die Tatwaffe konnte nicht aufgefunden und untersucht werden. Zudem steht ihre Aussage gegen die von Mr Squade. Allerdings halte ich offiziell fest, dass selbst in einer solchen Situation ein Messer kein angemessenes Mittel zur Notwehr ist. Sie hätten genausogut ihren Zauberstab ziehen können. Ich rufe nun den Zeugen auf."

Die Tür zum Raum öffnete sich und jemand betrat den Raum, den Jennifer und John hier nicht erwartet hätten. Es war Severus. Er trug seinen schwarzen Anzug mit Hemd und Krawatte. Sie starrten ihn für einen Augenblick beide an.

Der Assistent der Richterin trat an Severus heran und hielt ihm einen dicken, wichtig aussehenden Folianten entgegen.

„Severus Tobias Snape, heben Sie die rechte Hand und sagen Sie _Ich schwöre vor diesem Gerichts nur die Wahrheit zu sagen und nichts als die Wahrheit!_ "

Severus hob die Hand und sagte: „Ich schwöre."

Der Assistent setzte sich wieder neben die Richterin.

„Sie sind Lehrer an der Hogwartsschule für Zauberei und Hexerei. Zudem sind sie der Hausleiter des Hauses Slytherin und Professor für Zaubertränke. Ist das korrekt?", fragte die Richterin.

„Ja, Euer Ehren.", sagte Severus.

„Wie würden Sie ihren Schüler beschreiben?"

„Ein aufgeweckter, junger Mann, der wie alle Jungs in seinem Alter gerne Mal über die Stränge schlägt. Nichts, was man mit etwas Nachsitzen nicht beheben könnte.", antwortete Severus.

„Ist Ihnen der Beschuldigte bereits durch gewalttätige Akte aufgefallen?"

„Sie meinen, nichts was den Rahmen pupertierender Teenager sprengen würde? Nein, da ist er genauso wie seine Mitschüler. Hier und da eine Handgreiflichkeit oder Pöbellei, aber nichts wirklich erwähnenswertes. Wie ich in meiner Vorbefragung schon mitteilte, er ist ein umgänglicher Junge und wenn er sich derart gewehrt hat, hatte er sicherlich gute Gründe."

„Billigen Sie sein Vorgehen?", wollte die Richterin wissen.

„Natürlich nicht. Stellen Sie sich nur vor, was in Hogwarts los wäre, wenn sich jeder Verteidigen würde wie er wöllte. Nicht auszudenken, dieses Chaos."

Jennifer meinte einen unverholenen Sarkasmus in Severus' Stimme zu vernehmen. So wie immer, wenn er mit jemanden nicht einer Meinung war.

„Gut, das wäre alles. Sie sind aus dem Zeugenstand entlassen."

Severus machte kehrt und zwinkerte John beim hinausgehen kaum merklich und verschwörerisch zu.

„Damit schließe ich die Verhandlung ab. Der Ausschluss von Hogwarts bleibt erhalten. Da Sie jedoch das erste Mal in dieser Art auffällig wurden verfüge ich, dass Sie zusätzlich 20 Stunden in einer sozialen Einrichtung des Ministeriums arbeiten. Da können Sie gleich noch darüber nachdenken, was an Ihrem Verhalten unkorrekt war. Sie, junger Mann, sind mit einem blauen Auge davongekommen und ich will Sie hier nie wieder sehen, verstanden?"

„Ja, Euer Ehren.", sagte John.

Sie erhoben sich und gingen nach draußen. Gegenüber des zivilen Ausgangs des Ministeriums, der in einer Telefonzelle versteckt war, stand Severus an eine alte Litfassäule gelehnt und rauchte scheinbar gedankenverloren eine Zigarette.

John ging zielstrebig auf seinen Vater zu. Jennifer hielt das für keine gute Idee, folgte ihrem Sohn aber dennoch.

„Nichts als die Wahrheit?", fragte John fresch.

Severus sah auf und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ziemlich schwammiges Juristenlatein.", entgegnete er.

„Warum hast du gelogen?", wollte John wissen.

„Wer lügt denn? In Hogwarts gehen so viele Dinge verloren. Jedes Mal nach dem Zaubertrankunterricht bin ich froh, wenn das Labor noch steht. Du würdest mir nicht glauben, was Kinder alles klauen."

John steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und wollte gerade auf dem Absatz kehrt machen als Severus ihn an der Schulter festhielt und einen Zettel aus seinem Jackett zog.

„Für dich. Sag deiner Freundin aber, dass ich keine Eule bin."

John nahm den Zettel entgegen und steckte ihn in seine Jackentasche.

„Nicht doch, Professor Snape, bei Ihnen kommen nur Fledermäuse in Frage."

Severus verzog sein Gesicht zu einem Lächeln.

„Geh schon. Alles gute und John ... mach keinen Unsinn mehr."

„Ja, Sir.", antwortete John grinsend und trabte mit seiner Mutter davon.


	9. Familienzusammenkunft

Severus Snape saß an diesem Abend in seinem Büro über einen Haufen Schreibkram. Der Papierhaufen vor ihm wurde nur sehr langsam kleiner, da seine Gedanken immer wieder zu Johns Verhandlung abschwiffen. Severus hatte nicht gelogen, nur die Wahrheit etwas gedehnt. Und das die Behörden das Messer nicht fanden war nicht seine Schuld, wenn sie nicht richtig suchten.

Als er so im Gedanken war klopfte eine Eule gegen das kleine Kellerfenster seines Büros. Severus sah verwirrt auf. Die Eule gehörte zu jemanden, den er seit über zehn Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Zögernd erhob sich Severus, ging zu dem Fenster und öffnete es. Er nahm dem Vogel den Brief aus dem Schnabel und dieser flog unverzüglich wieder davon.

Er stand da und überlegte, ob er den Brief wirklich öffnen sollte. Er hatte seit Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr zu seiner Familie gehabt. Dass er ausgerechnet jetzt einen Brief bekam ließ ihn in dunkle Vorahnungen gleiten.

Schließlich überwand Severus sich und öffnete den Umschlag. Darin war ein handgeschriebener Brief auf liniertem Papier in einer extrem zittrigen und verissenen Handschrift. Es war die Schrift seines Vaters. Allerdings in einer wesentlich unleserlicheren Variante als er sie in Erinnerung hatte.

 _Lieber Severus,_

 _ich weiß, dass dieser Brief für dich überraschend kommt, aber ich bitte dich mir einen letzten Gefallen zu erfüllen. Ich werde sterben. Die Ärzte ließen daran keinen Zweifel. Ich weiß wir hatten unsere Differenzen, aber ich will dich nur noch ein letztes Mal sehen, bevor ich aus der Welt scheide._

 _In Liebe,_

 _Tobias_

Severus starrte den Zettel an. Die Worte kamen nur sehr langsam in seinem Kopf an. Er wusste nicht, was er fühlen oder denken sollte. Die Beziehung zu seiner Familie, erst recht zu seinem Vater, war stets kompliziert gewesen. Severus hatte ihnen einst den Rücken gekehrt, weil er glaubte, er könne so all die lästigen Geister loswerden. Das Problem mit Gespenstern war, dass sie hin und wieder zurück kamen. So wie Lupin und Black als Teil seiner Vergangenheit in die Gegenwart drängten so war es auch mit seiner Verwandtschaft. Nie hätte er sich träumen lassen, dass ihn dieser Teil der Geschichte erneut heimsuchen würde.

Nach dem Tod seiner Mutter hatte er sich von ihm entfremdet und eine Richtung eingeschlagen, die ihn ins Verderben stürzte. Es war fast so als würden die Dementoren jedes Stück seines Lebens aus seinem Bewusstsein fischen, die ihn am schmerzlichsten trafen - nur das kein Dementor zugegen war.

Severus legte den Brief auf den Tisch und ließ sich in seinen Stuhl fallen. Er starrte ins Leere vor sich. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob er Trauer oder Erleichterung empfand. Alles war so verwirrend.

Severus dachte in den nächsten Tagen viel über den Brief seines Vaters nach. Er wusste es würde schwer werden, wenn er in das Haus seiner Kindheit zurückkehrte. Es gab so viele Erinnerungen, die daran hingen. Gute wie Schlechte.

Davon abgesehen würde es Dumbledore auffallen, wenn er einfach so verschwand. Er würde den alten Magier aber ganz bestimmt nicht um Erlaubnis fragen. Seine Familie ging ihn nichts an. Weder John noch das vertrackte Verhältnis zu seinem Vater.

An einem kalten Morgen, der schon die ersten Schneeflocken mit sich brachte, entschied sich Severus einfach zu gehen. Er hatte heute eh keinen Unterricht. Severus zog sich den dicken Wintermantel über sein Jackett und schlang sich seinen schwarzen Schal um den Hals als er hinaus aufs Gelände ging. Er lief bis zum Rand des Waldes und verschwand mit einem _pflop_. Er apparierte in der Mitte einer kleinen, südenglischen Stadt in der es nach wie vor nach Fisch und Industrieabfällen roch. Bristol.

Der Geruch seiner Kindheit kroch ihn in die Nase. Severus musste mit seinen Erinnerungen kämpfen, die dieser Duft mit sich brachte. Schon in seiner Jugend war Bristol ein beschaulicher Fischerhafen gewesen. Kleine Booten lagen noch immer am Hafen vor Anker, doch es gab außer Touristen schon längst keinen Grund mehr aufs Meer zu fahren. Die großen Fischereiunternehmen hatten die kleinen Fischer längst abgehängt. Der Anschein trog, denn die Stadt war heute genauso elend wie früher. Einzig den Touristen spielte man noch etwas vor.

Severus machte sich auf den Weg zum Haus seines Vaters. Es war ein vierstöckiges Mehrfamilienhaus mit einem kleinen Vorgarten. Der Zaun war schon lange nicht mehr repariert worden. Überall klafften Löcher und Unkraut wucherte dort wo einst das Beet war. Die Haustür, von der die Farbe abblätterte, stand offen. Severus ging ohne zu klingeln oder anzuklopfen hinein. Drinnen sah es noch weniger gepflegter aus als draußen. Hier war schon seit einer Ewigkeit nichts mehr gemacht worden. Alle Wohnungen bis auf die Oberste standen leer. Überall lag Staub und Dreck. Es machte den Eindruck als wäre hier schon lange niemand mehr, der sich um alles kümmerte.

Severus ging hinauf. Das Klingelschild an der Wohnung im obersten Stock war schon lange vergilbt und niemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht es auszutauschen. Er drückte auf die Klingel. Nichts tat sich. Severus betätigte sie noch einmal. Nichts.

Severus drückte die Türklinke. Die Tür war offen. In der Wohnung, die er vor vielen, vielen Jahren sein Zuhause nannte, herrschte das pure Chaos. Hier war es genauso verwaist wie im Flur und im Garten. Überall lagen Sachen herum als hätte man sie an Ort und Stelle fallen lassen und wäre nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen sie fortzuräumen.

Aus dem ehemaligen Wohnzimmer hörte ein ein lautes Husten und Keuchen. Severus öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und erblickte einen auf dem Sofa liegenden Mann. Auf dem Couchtisch lagen unmengen an Medikamentenpackungen. Der Mann war einst ein größer, stämmiger Mensch gewesen, der jetzt nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst war. Er war dürr und ausgemerkelt. Sein einst so dichtes, schwarzes Haar war grau und fahl. Sein Gesicht gezeichnet von dem schlechten Lebensstil, der überwiegend aus Alkohol und Tabak bestand.

„Hallo Dad.", sagte Severus. Er blieb an der Tür stehen. Bereit zur Flucht.

„Severus.", keuchte Tobias Snape.

„Bist du hier allein?", wollte Severus wissen.

Tobias setzte sich mühevoll auf und zog die Wolldecke dichter an sich heran, woraufhin er einen erneuten Hustenanfall bekam. Severus nährte sich seinem kranken Vater.

„Fort.", antwortete Tobias. „Ich bin allein."

Severus erinnerte sich an seine Stiefmutter. Eine Susan, wenn er sich noch richtig erinnerte.

„Wo ist deine Frau?"

„Schon lange weg.", antwortete Tobias wehmütig.

Was war bloß passiert?

„Ich habe deine Eule erhalten.", sagte Severus.

„Das war nicht meine, sondern die von Tante Josephine. Du kennst sie doch sicher noch. Sie kommt ab und zu vorbei und sieht nach mir."

Ja, seine verrückte Tante Josephine. Eine gute Hexen, aber völlig durchgeknallt. Sie verzauberte Türklinkten so, dass sie zubissen und hielt sich Alligatoren in der Badewanne. Das ausgerechnet sie sich um seinen Vater kümmerte, noch dazu um einen Muggel, wunderte ihn wenig. Sie hatte sich mit Tobias immer gut verstanden.

„Du stirbst?", sagte Severus.

„Besteht daran bei meinem Zustand ein Zweifel?", sagte Tobias und bekam wieder einen Hustenanfall. „Lungenkrebs. Ich vermute das könnt nicht mal ihr Magier heilen."

Nein, das konnten sie nicht. Andererseits spielte es für sie auch kaum eine Rolle. Es gab Tränke und Zauber die Knochen und ganze Organe neu wachsen ließen und das Leben eines Menschen erheblich verlängern konnten. Dumbledore war das lebende Beispiel dafür.

Severus holte sich einen Stuhl vom Tisch heran und setzte sich seinem Vater gegenüber.

„Du wolltest mich sehen? Hier bin ich.", sagte er.

„Es fällt mir nicht leicht dich das zu fragen, aber ich will so nicht sterben.", sagte Tobias.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Severus irritiert.

„Ich möchte sterben, aber nicht so. Nicht allein in dieser gottverdammten Wohnung, wo es keiner mitbekommen würde."

Severus blieb erstaunlich ruhig. Er wusste was sein Vater von ihm wollte, doch Severus konnte nicht sagen, ob er bereit war seinem Vater mit dem er so viel gestritten hatte, mit dem so viel ungesagt blieb, ob er bereit war ihn sein Leiden zu ersparen und ihn zu töten.

„Warum fragst du nicht jemand anderen?", wollte Severus wissen.

„Ich bin nicht mehr der der ich war und diese Familie auch nicht. Jeder geht seines Weges und kümmert sich nicht um den anderen. Josophine ist gütig, aber ich könnte sie nie um so etwas bitten, du hingegen Severus ..."

„Ich bin wohl der Typ für so etwas?", sagte Severus leise.

„Ja.", antwortete Tobias gerade heraus. „Du warst immer der Zähste von uns. Hast Dinge erlebt und überlebt, die jeden anderen umgebracht hätten."

„Ich nehme an, das ist ein Kompliment.", schnaufte Severus.

„Wir waren selten einer Meinung, Severus, aber ich habe dich immer geliebt.", sagte Tobias. Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer.

„Ich kann dich nicht einfach umbringen.", sagte Severus. „Das geht nicht. Ich bring dich ins Krankenhaus. Wohin immer du willst, aber das nicht. Zwing mich nicht zu so etwas."

Er sah wie Tobias' Augen glänzten. Er hatte seinen Vater noch nie den Tränen nahe erlebt.

„Ich will nicht mehr leben, verstehst du? Ich will wieder bei deiner Mutter sein."

Severus stand auf und lief im Raum auf und ab und versuchte sich nicht anmerklen zu lassen wie ihn das mitnahm. In seinem Kopf ging alles durcheinander. Er sah wieder seine Kindheit vor sich. Wie glücklich sie waren als Eileen noch lebte und wie alles den Bach runter ging nach ihrem Tod. Seine Mutter war ihr Anker gewesen. Sowohl der von Tobias wie auch der von Severus. Das war alles schon so lange her, doch Severus versetzte es einen Schlag als sei es heute geschehen. Er hatte das alles so lange verdrängt. Den Schmerz begraben den er mit seiner Familie verband. Tobias hatte versucht ein guter Vater zu sein, doch er hatte es in seiner jugendlichen Wut nie zu würdigen gewusst.

„Severus?", fragte sein Vater schließlich.

„Es gab so viel unausgesprochenes zwischen uns, so viel Zorn.", antwortete Severus mehr sich selbst als Tobias.

„Ich habe dir schon vor langer Zeit verziehen, Severus. Du musst loslassen und dir selbst vergeben, mein Junge.", antwortete sein Vater.

„Wie könnte ich das je?", fragte Severus.

„Tu mir diesen einen Gefallen und du hast diese Vergebung.", sagte Tobias.

„Ich kann dich nicht davon abbringen?" Severus wandte sich seinem Vater wieder zu.

„Es ist der letzte Wunsch eines Sterbenden. Ich bin sowieso schon tot. Ich will nur in Würde sterben."

Severus steckte die Hände in die Manteltaschen und sah zu Boden. Er würde das bereuen, da war er sich sicher.

„Okay.", sagte er schließlich.

Severus sah sich die Medikamente auf dem Tisch an und schnappte sich die Packungen verschiedener Schmerzmittel.

„Ich bin gleich zurück.", sagte er und ging in die Küche, die genauso verwahrlost war wie der Rest des Hauses. Er nahm ein sauberes Glas aus dem Schrank und füllte es mit Wasser. Anschließend zerkleinerte er die Tabletten und verrührte das Pulver mit dem Wasser. Wenn er richtig lag würde die Mischung und die Überdosis ihn langsam töten. Er würde einschlafen und nichts mitbekommen.

Severus kam zurück und gab seinem Vater das Glas mit dem Medikamentencocktail.

„Wird es lange dauern?", wollte Tobias wissen.

„Nicht sehr lang.", antwortete Severus.

„Ich hoffe, das wird nicht schmerzhaft."

„Wird es nicht.", beteuerte Severus. „Du musst das nicht tun, wenn du nicht willst."

„Scheißegal.", sagte Tobias und leerte das Glas mit einem Schluck.

„Kannst du stehen?", fragte Severus unvermittelt.

„Nicht gut, warum?"

Severus zog seinen Mantel aus und legte ihn seinem Vater um. Er zog ihn auf die Beine und disapperierte mit ihm. Sie tauchten in einem Park wieder auf. Tobias klammerte sich an seinem Sohn fest.

„Dass euch Magier nie schlecht wird, wenn ihr euch so bewegt?", sagte Tobias und rutschte auf die Knie. Severus half ihm auf und ging mit ihm zu einer Parktbank. Er bugsierte erst seinen Vater und setzt sich dann selbst.

„Weißt du, wo wir sind?", fragte Severus.

„Natürlich, das ist St. Marys. Hier habe ich deine Mutter kennen gelernt."

„Ja, du hast mir die die Geschichte oft erzählt.", sagte Severus. „Ich dachte, hier zu sterben wäre schön."

„Ja.", sagte Tobias und lehnte sich erschöpft an die Schulter seines Sohnes. „Sie war wunderschön, deine Mutter. Erinnerst du dich, Severus? Sie hatte Blumen in ihrem schwarzen Haar und geriet dann an einen Rüpel wie mich."

„Ihr habt euch geliebt.", sagte Severus.

„Ja, ich bin mit ihr immer hierher gekommen. Sie machte keinen Hehl aus dem, was sie war. Sie war so wunderschön und glücklich. Sie hat mich akzeptiert. Mir nie Vorwürfe gemacht, dass ich sie nie hätte erreichen können. Und sie hat mich geheiratet, obwohl ihre ganze Verwandtschaft dagegen war."

„Ja.", sagte Severus mit belegter Stimme. Der Krieg hatte ihre Familie zerstört. Eileen war nur sein erstes Opfer gewesen.

„Ich danke dir.", sagte Tobias und nahm die Hand seines Sohnes. Er schloss die Augen und Severus spürte wie der Körper seines Vaters nach und nach erschlaffte. Er fühlte mit der Hand nach dem Puls. Tobias glitt hinüber in die Welt wo er seine Frau endlich wiedersehen würde.

Severus umklammerte Tobias. In seinen Augen spiegelten sich stille Tränen. Er wusste nicht, was er fühlen sollte. In seinem Kopf war er wieder vierzehn und hatte gerade seine Mutter verloren. Severus fühlte sich genauso wie damals. Verloren und mitgerissen von den Ereignissen. Er hatte schon viele Menschen sterben sehen, zu viele, aber kein Tod schmerzte ihn noch immer so sehr wie der von Eileen Snape. Vielleicht hatte er ja irgendeinen, komischen Komplex, aber seine Mutter war das, was der mythologischen Gestalt eines Engels noch am nächsten kam. Eine gütige Frau mit Blumen in ihrem rabenschwarzen Haar, die ihn schon früh unterwies in der Magie und ihrem Steckenpferd, der Alchemie. Damals war er mit all dem Zorn und der Trauer allein gewesen - zumindest dachte er das.

Severus wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, zog Tobias auf die Beine und disapperierte. Mit dem üblichen _pflop_ tauchte er vor einer alten, etwas heruntergekommenen Jugendstilvilla auf. Er trug seinen Vater zur Tür und öffnete diese mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs. Mit Josephines beissenden Türklinken wollte er jetzt nichts zutun haben.

Er betrat den großen Vorsaal mit den schwungvoll nach oben führenden Treppen. Aus der Dunkelheit kam ein alter Hauself angetrabt.

„Hol Tante Josephine. Sofort.", sagte Severus zu dem Elf.

Ohne ein Wort zu erwidern verschwand der Hauself. Severus ging in den großen Saal nebenan. Dort befand sich ein Kamin und davor eine Couch. Er legte Tobias ab. Richtete ihn, legte seine Arme auf den Bauch und faltete seine Hände. So wirkte es wenigstens als würde er einfach nur schlafen.

Severus stand da und wieder rannen ihm stille Tränen die Wangen hinab. Immer war er dem Tod näher gewesen als dem Leben. Sein Vater wusste das. Deshalb fragte er auch ihn, ob er ihm beim Sterben helfen würde.

Die Tür zum Saal öffnete sich und Tante Josephine kam zusammen mit dem Hauselfen hineingetrabt. Sie trug ein langes, schwarzes Kleid und hatte ihr schwarzes Haar zu einem wirren Knoten zusammengebunden. Sie war älter und etwas fülliger geworden.

„Du meine Güte, Severus ...", sagte sie ehrlich überrascht.

Sie kam auf ihn zu und sah auf das Sofa. Erschrocken schlug sie die Hände vor den Mund.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte sie.

„Der Tod ist geschehen.", sagte Severus bitter.

Tante Josephine - obwohl sie einen Kopf kleiner war als er - umarmte ihn mütterlich. In Severus löste das einen alten Schmerz aus. Er umarmte seine Tante und fing an zu weinen wie ein kleines Kind. Manchmal brauchte es einfach nur jemanden, der ihn festhielt und ihm so diese Last von den Schultern nahm.

„Es ist alles gut, mein Junge.", sagte Josephine. „Er ist jetzt an einem besseren Ort."

Severus riss sich von ihr los und trocknete seine Tränen mit dem Ärmel seiner Jacke. Es überraschte ihn selbst wie sehr ihn das alles mitnahm. Er hatte sich seit Jahren nichts mehr mit Tobias zu sagen gehabt und jetzt war es als hätte er eine wichtige Chance verpasst. Severus wusste, dass er es bereuen würde, wenn er einem sterbenden Mann seinen letzten Wunsch erfüllte.

„Tobias war ein starker Mann, aber sein Leiden war stärker.", sagte Josephine.

„Ich habe ihn getötet.", sagte Severus mit zitternder Stimme.

Josephine sah ihn mit großen, ungläubigen Augen an.

„Es war sein letzter Wunsch. Er hatte keine Schmerzen. Er ist eingeschlafen. Ich bin mit ihm noch mal in den Park St. Marys, damit er was Schönes sieht ...", brabbelte Severus darauf los.

„Komm, mein Junge, setz dich.", sagte Josephine. Sie nahm seine Hand und führte ihn zu den Stühlen und Tischen im Salon. Sie bugsierte ihn und holte eine große Flasche Gin aus der Minibar in Form eines altmodischen Globus. Sie stellte ihm ein Glas hin und schenkte ihm ein.

„Du hast das Richtige getan.", sagte Josephine.

„Warum fühle ich mich dann nicht so?", fragte Severus und trank das Glas Gin mit einem Zug aus.

Seine Tante nahm seine Hand in die ihre.

„Dein Vater war schon lange krank. Er hätte nur noch Wochen gehabt."

„Ja, und er wusste an wen er sich wenden muss, wer immer seiner Aufgabe nachkommt, egal wie unangenehm sie ist.", schloss Severus. „Das ist auch scheinbar das Einzige, was ich kann."

Severus erhob sich.

„Severus", sagte Josephine eindringlich „du darfst dir nicht die Schuld geben."

Severus schwieg für einen Augenblick.

„Wir sind alle schuldig.", sagte er schließlich. „Jeder auf die eine oder andere Art."

Severus wandte sich von seiner Tante ab und ging hinaus. Draußen disapperierte er.

Spinners End war das Haus in dem er seine frühe Kindheit verbracht hatte. Severus hatte es vor vielen Jahren erworben als passenden Unterschlupf für seine Agententätigkeit. Davon abgesehen war sein richtiges Haus vor zwei Jahren von einer schlecht gelaunten Horde Vampire in eine rauchende Ruine verwandelt worden. Er stritt sich noch heute mit der Versicherung wer denn für all die Einschusslöcher und Explosionen verantwortlich war.

Spinners End lag am Rand von Bristol. Es war etwas ländlicher als das Haus seines Vaters in der Stadt. Es war seine offizielle Adresse für jeden, der etwas von ihm wollte. Drinnen war es rustikal eingerichtet. Es bestand im Grunde nur aus dem Erdgeschoss und einem staubigen Dachboden. Unten gab es im wesentlichen nur die Küche, Bad, Schlafzimmer und ein geräumiges Wohnzimmer. Vollgestopft mit Regalen voller alter Folianten und alten Möbeln. Das Haus gehörte zu den wenigen guten Erinnerungen, die er hatte und nach dem Krieg wollte es der vorherige Grundbesitzer unbedingt loswerden.

Drinnen zog er seinen Mantel und Jackett aus und nahm sich aus dem Kühlschrank in der Küche eine halbvolle Flasche Whisky. Mit dieser legte er sich auf die durchgelegene Couch. Er hatte für heute wirklich genug. Severus wollte nur noch vergessen, was heute geschehen war. Er zündete sich eine Zigarette an und nahm einen tiefen Zug. Die schlechten Angewohnheiten musste er von seinem Vater haben.

Er rauchte und trank, wie immer wenn es ihm beschissen ging. Diese Art der Problembewältigung hatte er sich als Teenager angewöhnt. Als seine Mutter noch lebte hatte er das nicht gebraucht und in der Zeit in der Armee und später bei den Todessern war es für ihn endgültig zur Normalität geworden.

Severus hörte wie jemand die Haustür aufschloss. Es gab nur zwei Menschen, die einen Schlüssel dafür hatten. Er selbst und Jennifer. Schritte nährten sich und Severus setzte sich auf. Er sah zur Tür. Jennifer kam herein und blieb in der Tür stehen. Leger gekleidet in Jeans und eine dicke Harringtonjacke.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich hier bin?", fragte Severus.

„Sagen wir einfach eine Eule hat es mir zugezwitschert.", antwortete Jennifer und kam herein. „Du darfst das wirklich nicht tun."

„Was?"

„Das.", sagte Jennifer und deudete auf die geleerte Whiskyflasche. Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch. „Ich dachte du hättest das überwunden."

„Dann bin ich eben rückfällig.", antwortete Severus und stützte seinen Kopf auf die Hände.

Jennifer nahm ihn in den Arm. Sie sagte nichts. Schwieg sich über das aus, was ihr im Kopf herumspukte. Severus' Kopf lehnte an ihrer Brust. Er wollte nur festgehalten werden. Mehr brauchte er gar nicht. Einfach nur jemanden, der ihn hielt. Das war alles.

Severus bemerkte gar nicht wie er einschlief.


End file.
